Pain and Power
by The madness in me
Summary: Leon is a submissive sadist. Cloud is a dominant masochist. Zack doesn't understand, all he sees are the bruises. SAGZ want Cloud to join their relationship but first they need to get him away from Leon who they mistakenly believe is abusing him. Warnings; pain play, piss play, choking, blood play, non traditional dom sub relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud stretched out across the bed, bound and spread-eagled, face down on the firm mattress. Beside him Leon stood waiting, cane poised and ready in his hand.

The blonde Cadet had stripped naked before getting into position, leaving him no barrier to protect against the sweet sting of the beating he was about to receive. In contrast the Commander was fully clothed, he looked ready for battle.

An observer looking in on this scene might be tempted to believe the tall brunette SOLDIER was in control right now, towering over his prone subordinate and preparing to bend the poor boy to his will.

That observer would be mistaken.

Even now Leon could feel the power radiating from his young lover. It was a power that had been intoxicating him since the day they first met. Slight and frail as he might seem, Clouds confidence increased tenfold when he was naked, especially when he was aroused. He wasn't sure why, just that it gave him a sense of self assurance that made him almost fearless.

This was his domain. The one place where he knew all control belonged to him. Every movement, every breath, every ebb and flow.

As Leon had moved about the bed, tying each pale limb to the four posts of the bed at the others instruction he'd marvelled at how the very things that would take power away from most people only served to increase Clouds.

Now as he stood waiting the cane felt hard and cold in his hand and the brunette shifted slightly flexing his arm to test the weight. He didn't move, only waited. Until finally...

"Ten. Hard. Count to five between each one. Try to space them evenly down the length of my back. I want stripes."

Leon took a breath, inexplicably nervous. Desperate to please.

'CRACK' - one...two...three...four...five - 'CRACK' - one...two...three...

He focussed the strikes with as much precision as he could manage, measuring the length of the pale back with his eyes to determine how far apart each one had to be to fill the space. With each hit, Cloud let out a sharp hiss and thrust his hips down into the mattress, hot and hard already, seeking friction. Before Leon's eyes the pale skin was flushed red, lined with stripes, the muscles tense and ready for the next hit.

...five - 'CRACK'

The final hit landed and Leon's hand went lax dropping the cane to the ground. Standing back he watched fascinated by the deep flush of each stripe, harsh and red across the mountain mans pale skin.

It was beautiful. He wanted to touch, to run his hands across that skin and feel the heat surging up through those thick red lines.

But he knew he wasn't allowed. Not yet.

"Get your phone, I want to see"

He grabbed the phone from the nightstand, quickly switching it to camera and moving about the bed until he could find the perfect angle. One of the lines was off, not quite parallel with the others. The SOLDIER commander winced nervously, wondering if there was a way he could take the photograph that wouldn't make it too obvious. After twisting and turning the lens a few times he realised it was a lost cause and hastily snapped a few shots as he noticed Cloud becoming impatient.

Without needing to be told he moved the screen of the phone into the blondes view so he could see his lovers handiwork. From the brief irritation that passed over stormy blue eyes Leon knew the other had noticed the wonky line and was none too pleased about it, but the look passed quickly and after he had been shown all the photos Cloud nodded for the phone to be moved away again.

"Don't worry, its only our first time with the cane. Practice makes perfect."

Leon sighed in relief.

Cloud shifted restlessly on the mattress, hips thrusting obscenely against the sheets, totally unashamed. His dark haired lover watched from where he stood, a prominent bulge tenting the front of his trousers.

He wanted to touch, so badly.

He kept his hands by his sides.

Cloud began to moan wantonly as he writhed on the bed, knowing the effect it would have on his lover. Leon's cock twitched at the sound and he had to bite back his own moan. He could see both amusement and lust in the blondes eyes when they turned to stare at him.

His hands clenched into fists by his side. Still he didn't move.

Cloud laughed, a soft chuckle of amusement, impressed by his lovers obedience and restraint. After a few more minutes of entertaining himself the Cadet decided he'd had enough and it was time to move things forward. "Get the lube"

Leon breathed another sigh of relief as he rushed to comply. Within moments the brunettes fingers were slick and at his lovers instruction two of them were sliding easily into the blondes hole. It was so tight and so hot he could barely stand it. He started up a sow rhythm drawing the fingers out until just the very tips were still touching then roughly jamming them back in as deep as they would go. Cloud continued to rut against the bed moaning and gasping with each jab.

Leon remained clothed and untouched.

"Spank me"

Although breathless Clouds words were confident and left no room for question. His right hand still busy with its task, Leon raised his left and brought the palm down on the soft fleshy globe of Clouds left ass cheek with a sharp SMACK. The clear solid outline of the SOLDIERS hand on that otherwise flawless skin showed he had held nothing back.

Cloud bit his lip to stifle a cry of ecstasy then moaned again as the taste of copper filled his mouth.

The hand was raised again but before Leon could bring it down on the other cheek Cloud cried out "Just the left" The next hit fell, almost directly on top of the previous one. And another. And another. Cloud cried out in bliss every time.

Leon was so focused on delivering the strikes with his left hand he didn't realise that his right had stopped moving, fingers pressed deep inside the other until Cloud called for the spanking to stop and began rocking his hip, fucking himself on them.

"Twist them" He ordered "wriggle the tips"

Leon obeyed. Eager to please Leon bent his fingers up towards Clouds spine, massaging the outer walls of his channel and was rewarded by a deep lust filled moan. It wouldn't be long before the blonde wanted more.

"That's enough. Fuck me."

 _Thank fuck._

The eager SOLDIER couldn't get his clothes off fast enough, yanking and ripping at every strip of fabric or buckle that got in his way. He applied a quick splash of lube to his dick to slick it up before mounting the Cadet and lining himself up. He didn't bother to ask for further permission before sliding home. He had already been given his instruction, any further delays before complying would only serve to piss the younger man off.

The feeling was incredible, like he had just entered heaven. Or maybe it was hell. It was certainly hot enough to be hell.

Leon froze in place, too overwhelmed to move. Cloud clenched around him impatiently.

He didn't need to speak out loud to make his instruction clear. _Get on with it_

Gritting his teeth the brunet SOLDIER called on every ounce of resolve he had to begin thrusting his hips. The sweet intense heat of his lover threatening to drive him mad. It felt so good.

Cloud sighed happily beneath him, just as wrapped up in the sensations as he was. Together they rocked and thrust and moaned both enraptured by the pleasure the others body could provide.

For a while Leon held his position propped up above the blonde, almost in a full plank with his hands either side of the younger man's head, the only contact was at their point of joining as he drew his cock in and out from between those beautiful globes, one a pale white, the other dark burning red.

After a while Leon decided this position just wasn't close enough and he needed more so allowed his body to fall forward into the younger mans back, wrapping around the smaller frame. Cloud gasped as the SOLDIERS hot chest came into contact with the fresh welts on his back, the rough tug of flesh pulling against them as they continued to rut. The new position did not allow for the same deep pivoting thrusts as before so instead Leon held himself deep inside his lover, grinding and rocking into that glorious channel as he felt himself nearing completion.

The closeness of their bodies and intensity of their fucking had both men working up a heavy sweat and the sting of the liquid as it was driven into every deep pulsing line across Clouds back just pushed him closer to his own end.

They came together. Hissing and grunting their relief before collapsing into stillness. The sound of heavy panting slowly died down to calm breathing, the two men stayed pressed together in the aftermath.

Seconds, minutes, or hours later Leon finally found enough strength to pull out and roll off of his younger lover, the tug of flesh as he peeled his chest away from Clouds still stinging back drawing another hiss from the teen who twisted slightly to offer the older man a happy satisfied smile.

Leon smiled back.

"Untie me now"

With careful movements the SOLDIER untied first Clouds feet then his hands, wincing at the angry red burn marks left by the ropes around each limb. Cloud himself seemed unbothered, carelessly rubbing his wrists and ankles in turn to encourage the flow of blood back to each limb.

Beautiful blue eyes met the SOLIDERs with a kind smile. The blonde shifted closer to wrap around his lover in a gentle hug. "That was wonderful. Thank you"

For the third time Leon let out a sigh of relief and allowed himself to be held.

Dipping his head to capture soft pink lips in a sweet kiss he smiled contentedly "Thank you as well"

They stayed wrapped together, lightly napping until it was nearing the time when Cloud would have to leave.

"Can you take a picture of my ass" He requested with a smirk "I want to see it while it's still different colours" Leon laughed and pulled up the camera on his phone whilst Cloud moved to lay on his front again displaying himself for the lens. Leon took a couple of photos from different angles, marvelling at the beautiful flush of his lovers skin.

He showed the pictures to Cloud who grinned in approval and commended his lover on landing his strikes in the same place each time and keeping the hand print so distinct. Leon flushed at the praise, happy to have pleased him.

Finally the last part of their evening was here and Leon walked over to his dresser where a cure was ready and waiting. Cloud stood up and positioned himself in the middle of the room. The tingling sensation of the spell washed over the Cadets form and he felt a stab of disappointment at the loss of the pain but did not allow this to show on his face as he turned to face the other man. Leon's eyes raked over the blondes form desperately searching for any remaining damage.

The blondes skin was flawless.

Leon closed his eyes and released the breath he had been holding feeling arms wrap around him in another hug.

He felt guilty. He knew Cloud enjoyed the pain. That the blonde would leave his injuries to heal naturally if he could. Would love to watch his own skin pass through the various shades of red, purple and yellow bruising as nature did its work. But Leon needed this.

Needed to be the one to fix the damage he had caused.

Needed to see Cloud once again unblemished.

Needed to know his dark desires to hurt and maim weren't evil or wrong.

That's why he needed Cloud.

Cloud understood.

Leon had been just 15 when he first felt the urge to cause a lover pain.

Tangled in a mess of sweaty limbs in the bed of a schoolmate who had snuck him in through the window whilst his parents sat downstairs blissfully unaware. They slid together, grinning and laughing with excitement at how naughty they were being.

'Here' the other boy had said. 'Hold me down.'

Leon had been confused at first as his own hands were guided to the others wrists. But the smiling face under his reassured him it was ok and he increased his grip as they rutted together staying quiet to avoid alerting the boy's parents of what was going on just a few feet above them. As they continued the urge to grip tighter overwhelmed him and he clenched his fists viciously whilst dipping forward without thinking to sink his teeth into a tanned shoulder.

The boy had screamed.

Leon pulled back in surprise and horror and was quickly shoved down onto the floor. Footsteps came pounding up the stairs and the boy quickly pushed Leon out of site behind the bed throwing on a dressing gown to cover his own body. When his parents came crashing through the door he gave a quickly devised lie about having a nightmare and with great calm accepted the sympathy and comfort they offered the ushered them back out of the room.

Once they were alone again Leon had emerged from his hiding place and been met with a cold stare full of anger. "Get out"

He gathered his clothes and left.

Looking back on the incident afterwards he had been ashamed and horrified by his own actions and then even more horrified by the knowledge that he had enjoyed it. Enjoyed causing pain. Wanted to do it again. He just... didn't want the other person to suffer. Did that make sense? He wasn't sure.

It had terrified him. Confused him.

Every sexual encounter after that had put his nerves on edge. Always afraid of what he might do until in time he became subdued, began letting his partners take the lead and control his actions so he didn't have to worry about doing something wrong. He found that he rather enjoyed that. It made him feel safe.

Moving to the city he had learned a lot. Learned about the world. About fetishes and kinks. About BDSM.

He had learned he was submissive. That he enjoyed the comfort of giving his control over to a partner... but something wasn't right.

He wasn't like the other subs he met and conversed with. The ones who spoke about wanting to be whipped and spanked and hurt. He didn't want to be hurt. He wanted to do the hurting.

A few of his lovers had tried to get him to try out a few things. Tried to tie him down, lightly striking him with paddles and floggers, easing him into it. But it was no use. After a while the discomfort was always too much and he was shouting safewords and pleading with them to stop.

Sometimes he would ask to try doing the same things to them and they would get annoyed with him, viewing it as him trying to dominate them.

A lot of relationships came and went.

One day when speaking to a friend who had recently split with his dom Leon had found himself flushed with excitement at hearing all the intense and exciting ways the other enjoyed being hurt. His own repressed desires came flooding to the surface until he had finally confessed his hidden urges to cause pain.

His friend had jumped with excitement, begging Leon to play with him. Pleading on his knees for the brunet to tie him down and beat him with a flogger. He had tried. Every strike causing his partner to wail in delight and plead for more, but it still felt wrong. One moment Leon was raining lashes down on the other man, the next he was on the floor clutching his stomach in nausea.

His friend had tried to coax him to sit up, to explain what was wrong but Leon couldn't speak. Couldn't bring himself to confess how he had just imagined beating the other man to death. Of taking that whip or a belt or a cane and hitting and hitting and hitting until there was nothing left.

He had cried. Cried and begged his friend to pin him down on the ground until he calmed down. The other had done so with great reluctance and they had both parted ways feeling very uncomfortable.

Leon continued to seek dominant partners.

Partners who could keep him in check.

He ignored his urges. Drove them down.

Sometimes he would let himself be hurt if that's what his partners wanted. Pretended to enjoy it. Like a good submissive he told himself.

Sometimes his lovers would take him to clubs.

It was in one of these clubs he made the discovery he had waited his life for.

That's when everything changed.

"You can piss off if you think I'm going to beg for anything. I don't want a flogger I want a riding crop. And I want you to hit me with it not run it over my skin whilst you embarrass yourself by trying to sound sexy. Why do you always try to fucking tease me when you know it just annoys me"

More than a few heads turned towards the commotion.

Leon looked up from where he had been resting his head on his partners knee and trying not to imagine sinking his teeth into the fleshy thigh just inches from his mouth.

At the edge of the room a blonde was strapped spread eagle to a bondage wheel, a tall redheaded stood behind him holding a whip and looking irritate. "Shut up and take what I give you bitch." The man aimed a strike at the bound man's pale back, the blonde didn't even flinch as it hit.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch you prick?"

A mutter of disapproval passed through the room.

"That's a bad slave you got there boy" A large leather clad man had laughed. "Needs disciplinin if ya ask me. Maybe I should try my hand at it?"

"Be my fucking guest" The redhead huffed flinging the flogger to the large man and storming out of the room.

"Wonderful" The blond drawled sarcastically "Maybe you can do a better job. I'll take two dozen hits with a riding crop. Make it quick"

"I don't take orders from slaves boy"

The blonde turned his head to glare at the large man "That's the second time you've called me that... who the fuck do you think.."

The blondes sentence was cut off by a sharp Crack as the flogger hit his back...hard. He moaned.

"Yeah ya like that hu boy?"

The flash of anger crossed the blondes face again before he grit his teeth and bit back whatever response he wanted to give.

"Yeah" he said instead "I do. So do it again."

The large man sneered angrily. "I told you I don't take orders from slaves boy. You want this? Say please"

Leon watched as the blonde tensed up in anger "Look, I am here to enjoy a nice relaxing beating ok? Not to be talked down to by some jumped up ass wipe who thinks he can control me. I am no one's bitch and I'm no one's slave so either hit me like I told you to or piss off and stop wasting my time."

Another wave of angry murmurs passed through the room and a few laughs. The man with the flogger clenched his fist around the handle in fury looking as though he wanted nothing more than to tear into the blonde before he apparently decided against it, dropped the toy to the ground and silently walked away.

Now the show was over the crowd dispersed and the blonde was left strapped to the wheel alone.

Leon's dom griped his hair in a fist and shoved it back down on to his knee. The brunette winced and let him.

"Can someone please get me down off this thing" The blonde called out sounding frustrated.

Leon's dom snorted whilst stroking his hair roughly "Oh, now he says please"

Leon didn't respond. He had been told not to speak.

"It's a shame he's in the way" The dom mused "I was hoping we could use the wheel"

Leon recognised the hint. "I can take him down if you like sir" Just as the dom wanted. He can put Leon up on the wheel and because he spoke out loud, that can the motive for his 'punishment'

What a good boy he is, playing the game.

Leon shuddered at the thought.

The hand in his hair tightened before releasing. "Bad boy" He smirked "You do that. I'll go get our bag from the changing room" Leon winced again, he had hoped they wouldn't use the bag today.

He stood, stretching his legs and cringing at the burn as blood rushed back to them. His dom slapped his ass as he turned to face the wheel then stood too and disappeared in the direction of the changing room.

Leon moved slowly over to the blonde.

"Here" he said. "I'll get you down"

Blue eyes shifted to look at him "Thanks" the boy muttered as the brunettes hands moved to the cuffs around his arms.

It didn't take long to get him down and Leon looked despondently up at the wheel. "Can..uh...can you help me get up?" Maybe if he was already set up by the time his dom came back he would go a little easier on him?

"You don't sound too happy about it" The blonde noted, concern in his voice.

"Its fine" Leon muttered, placing a foot on one of the platforms at the bottom.

A hand was on his arm, pulling him away, then fingers grasped his chin guiding him to look into blue eyes. The fingers were forceful but not rough, just gently coaxing him to look towards the other.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated, wondering if he should answer. The blonde asked again more forcefully.

"Leon" He responded.

"Leon, be honest with me. Do you want to go on that wheel?"

From the corner of his eye Leon could see his dom approaching with the bag. His eyes darted back to the blue eyes in front of him. They looked calm and kind. He shook his head.

"Do you want to stay here but do something other than the wheel" He considered it then shook his head again.

The hand at Leon's chin dropped whilst the one on his arm shifted to take his hand. "Ok, We're leaving."

He was being led through the room. Leon saw the confusion and anger in his dom's eyes as they passed him "Where the fuck are you..."

The blonde turned to his dom confidently and stared him down. "He wants to leave"

Angry eyes shifted towards Leon who ducked his head and looked away "Like hell he does"

A rough hand grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the wheel. "Oranges" Leon screeched, sounding panicked even to his own ears.

The entire section of the room they were in froze, everyone hyper aware that a safeword had just been used. A dozen sets of eyes fizzed on them several people looking ready to step in if needed and after a second the dom released his grip on Leon's arm.

"Leon" The blonde coaxed gently "What do you want to do?" Everyone was waiting.

Leon felt sick and took a breath to steady himself "I...I want to leave"

The dom looked like he wanted to argue but wisely stayed silent.

The blonde gently took his hand again and led him out to the changing room to collect his clothes. A few others in the room followed to check he was alright. He assured them all he was and accepted the blondes offer to walk him home. For some reason the other mans presence calmed him.

"I'm Cloud by the way"

Leon's eyes met the blondes over the table of the cafe they had decided to stop at on the way to his place. He smiled as warmly as he could manage.

"Nice to meet you"

Cloud had become his best friend after that. A trusted confidant who he knew would always look out for him and who he knew he would always do his best to look out for in return.

Over the following weeks Leon forgot what it was like to not have Cloud in his life.

After two months he confessed his secret desire to cause pain despite his submissive nature. In turn Cloud revealed that he liked pain but hated giving up control.

Another month and their relationship shifted.

It didn't happen all at once.

It took time and trust and patience to learn each other's limits.

It took communication to figure out who wanted what and when.

It took understanding to work out all the kinks.

Standing in Leon's bedroom the brunette watched his blonde lover get dressed, fully healed and ready to return to the barracks for training tomorrow, and wondered how he got so lucky.

* * *

I'm really pleased with how this turned out. Hope you enjoyed.

I think I will be writing the rest of this story as how / why Leon and Cloud joined the army and Zack misunderstanding their relationship and attempting to rescue Cloud.

There will of course be further scenes from their relationship including both present day dynamics and flashbacks. I am not certain yet how everything will play out and I'm open to suggestions and prompts.

All reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

_What the fuck?_

"Sorry...uh...could you repeat that?"

The blonde stared across at four amused faces.

"We..." Genesis began, leaning forward to put himself closer to the blue eyed teen "would like you to us go out with us, romantically"

Cloud stared some more. The information just...wasn't sinking in.

First things first.

"You're together?"

Zack chuckled, shaking his head in mirth whilst the other three adopted matching smirks in enjoyment of their friends dazed confusion, from the look in their eyes Cloud could tell they all found his reaction adorable and he fought the urge to snap at them in irritation.

It wasn't his fault he was confused, they hadn't exactly made the information clear. Hell, he'd known them all for a few months now and had never seen even the slightest indication the SOLDIERs were anything more than good friends with maybe a bit of sexual tension between one or two of them.

There were rumours of course, speculation among the lower ranks of the army and throughout the admin staff, everyone had heard some theory or other about the famous Firsts, but with no real evidence to support them Cloud had always assumed that's all they were, rumours. Now they were springing this on him out of nowhere.

Not only that they were a thing, but that they wanted him of all people to join them in it.

"Yeah spike. We're together." The dark haired young man moved to kneel next to his friend with a grin effectively drawing the blondes attention away from the other three, probably in an attempt to calm his nerves. It wasn't working.

"We've been together a while now. Geal and Gen the longest then Seph joined them later on and then me." Zack reached out and took Clouds hand in his own "Now..we would really like for you to join us too"

Cloud stared at his friend for a moment. Then at the hand holding his. Then at the three SOLDIERs waiting expectantly on the other seat.

"Nope"

From the startled expressions on their faces that was not the response they were expecting.

 _I wish Leon was here._ Cloud thought wistfully. _He would make this easier to deal with._

Unfortunately his lover was currently stationed at another base and they hadn't had any contact beyond the occasional phone call in almost 7 months now. It had been a tough but necessary decision to keep their relationship a secret after they joined the army and Cloud was at least partially regretting that decision now.

"Cloud, honey..." _Holy fuck Angeal Hewley did not just call me honey!_ "I know this might seem a bit overwhelming at first. Maybe you need time to think about it?"

"No, I don't" Cloud felt calmer now the initial shock had passed and was finally able to think clearly again. "I am...flattered that you would make this offer, really I am but...no. I'm just not interested."

"Why?"

Cloud wondered if Sephiroth had meant for his question to come out sounding that harsh.

He frowned up at the eyes all boring into him, resisting the urge to flinch away from the intensity in them. "I'm just not." he pressed defensively, frustrated by the accusing looks they were giving him, like he was doing something wrong.

"You're all nice guys and I'd like to still be your friend if that's ok?" _Is that ok_ he wondered, maybe they were only pretending to be his friend so they could lead up to this? He pushed that thought aside to worry about later "I just, don't want anything more than that. You...I...we wouldn't be well suited to one another."

A memory flashed in Clouds mind of Zack madly fussing over him when he accidently cut his hand that one time, despite Clouds repeated assurances he was fine, and then another of Leon slicing patterns across his chest with a razor blade as he writhed in ecstasy. Nope, even if he were available these four would make a terrible match for him.

He could just imagine it, they'd want to wrap him up safe in cotton wool and protect him from all the harms of the world.

Genesis grit his teeth in annoyance "How can you say that if you're not even willing to try?"

Clouds eyes flashed in anger "I can say that because I'm not fucking interested!"

He stood up quickly, anger evident on his young face. Angeal, ever the diplomat was the first to intervene "Ok, Ok we understand, let's just put this all aside for a moment. I think we approached this the wrong way. Just think about it. For now we'll all go back to normal and... if you change your mind, we'll be here. Ok?"

He said _If_ but Cloud could hear the implied _When_ floating in the air.

"I won't change my mind"

"Just... think about it ok Cloudy? Please?"

Zack stared up at him with pleading eyes and Cloud didn't have the heart to argue again, maybe if he at least pretended to think about it they would be more willing to accept his answer. "Ok." The tension in the room released a little bit. "I'd like to go now."

"Sure, I'll walk you back to your room" Zack offered.

"No, its fine, I'd like to be alone to...clear my head"

The young SOLDIER gave him a weak smile of understanding and the four men made no move to stop the blonde as he gathered his things and made his way out of the apartment.

Once clear of them Cloud rested his head against a wall and wished once more that his love was here.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that went well" Zack pouted.

Angeal winced as the younger man plonked himself heavily down into his lap. "Damn it Zack; watch the merchandise"

The young Second shifted slightly to one side with an apology as his lover reached down to gently rub some feeling back into his bruised package.

"He said no!" Zack sobbed, tucking his spiky head under Angeals chin.

The larger SOLDIER petted his lover's hair in comfort "He's just nervous. He probably wasn't expecting anything like this to ever happen to him and didn't know how to respond." Angeals calm confidence was reassuring, soothing not just Zack but himself and their other two boyfriends as well "He'll think it over and when he's ready he'll come to us."

Zack snuggled closer wriggling himself back into the other man's lap, more gently this time "Are you sure?"

"Or course pup."

"He sounded pretty against it." Sephiroth murmured, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

Angeal sighed, apparently he was going to have to be the voice of hope "He's probably conflicted. That can happen when growing up in a small town like he did. People are less accepting of things like this." The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. "It's likely he was brought up thinking this sort of relationship was wrong and needs to be shown its ok before he's ready to give it a try himself."

The large SOLDIER reached out a hand, beckoning the other two closer and they quickly joined him and Zack on the chair, Sephiroth curling around the younger mans frame and Genesis pressing into Angeals side.

"We'll keep being his friends" Angeal insisted drawing them all closer "Show him how happy the four of us are together, eventually he'll understand and then we can show him he has a place with us."

The four men relaxed into eachother still slightly downhearted at the unplanned turn of events but increasingly hopeful that their little blonde would come around soon.

…..

 **A week later**

The fortune-teller is explaining to Larry that he has been bitten by a werewolf and is going to turn into one. Larry is understandably upset by this.

Meanwhile Genesis and Zack are necking like teenagers three feet away from a very uncomfortable Cloud.

The Cadet shifted anxiously in his seat and tried his hardest to focus on the film. _Why did they have to choose such a shit film?!_

Every so often Zack let out a breathy moan that was just shy of being obscene. _Get a room!_ The blonde mentally screamed at them.

Despite his best efforts the poor teens eyes were unable to resist occasionally flicking across to the other men. _Do they have to be so loud?_ Although still disturbed by it he was very relieved to note that both pairs of hands remained safely above the belt at all times.

Sephiroth sat at the opposite end of the three-seater Cloud was on. Whether he was more interested in the film or simply immune to the antics of his lovers the blonde wasn't sure but he was doing a far better job of not looking than Cloud was.

A flash of light as the kitchen door opened and closed preceded Angeals return with the newly refilled popcorn bowl, passing it to the Silver General over his shoulder whilst simultaneously leaning down to plant a kiss on his boyfriends lips which Sephroth tilted his head up to meet.

Cloud kept his eyes on the screen. He refused to look; but from the sound of it that kiss lasted a little too long and had a little too much tongue and teeth to be appropriate when a guest was present. Eventually it ended and Angeal returned to his seat between the Cadet and the General leaning heavily into the latter.

Cloud wished they would just give up already.

This had been going on all week.

It had started off light. They began holding hands around him. Sitting closer to eachother when watching the TV. Little kisses here and there.

That was fine. Normal relationship stuff he thought. It made sense they would do that right? Now he knew they were together they didn't need to hide anything anymore. This was just a side of them he hadn't seen before. Right?

Then it had escalated. Occasional touches became full body hugs, with groping. Sitting close changed to sitting on each other's laps at every opportunity. Little pecks became full set long games of tonsil tennis.

They were putting on a show for him.

By now Cloud had worked out this was their weird attempt at seduction.

Stubbornness prevented him from calling them on it. They had his answer, he wasn't going to say it again damn it!

The Cadet watched as Larry's dad bashed his head in with a silver tipped cane and wondered how long he would have to ignore his friends before they took no for an answer.

* * *

Thanks for all your kind reviews so far. You guys are great. I would like to reassure everyone that Leon and Cloud will definitely be staying together, though they may have to fight for it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"I miss you"

"I miss you too baby"

"I can't wait to see you again, things here….they um…."

"Yeah, what is it?" Cloud could hear the concern in the other man's voice "Is someone giving you a hard time?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just some people I know are acting weird, I'll tell you about it when you come back."

"You sure you don't wanna tell me now?"

Cloud considered it but decided that, no, it was better not to stress Leon out when he was still so far away "Yeah, its fine. Nothing I can't handle"

"…hm"

"I can't wait to see you again."

Leon took the hint and let the subject drop "Me neither. I'm gonna put in a request to transfer back as soon as I'm eligible. Hopefully they'll approve it."

The blonde breathed a silent wish to every star, candle and dandelion in the world that this separation would end soon "I'll keep my fingers crossed"

"and your toes too" Leon laughed

"and my eyes" Cloud added with a grin, crossing his eyes as he said it even though he knew his lover couldn't see it through the phone.

The plastic handset felt cold as he clutched it to his ear wishing he could reach through the line and steal a kiss.

They spoke a while longer, talking about everything and nothing in that unique way people can when they know every inch of eachothers self and there is no pressure or pretence to maintain.

When finally it was time to hang up Cloud felt better than he had in days and yet at the same time infinitely worse; as if the sound of Leons voice had acted only to torment him, a teasing reminder that man he loved was so far from his reach.

With his four friends attentions getting more persistent by the day Clouds closing goodbye and whisper of "I love you" felt like a prayer.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud was floating on air (no pun intended)

Leon was coming back!

Today. The Cadet was almost vibrating with excitement.

Sergeant Ryan pulled a face at him when he volunteered to help unload the incoming transport trucks but let him go anyway. Extra hands were always useful and he wasn't going to turn down help.

The blonde could barely wait. He could see the trucks on the horizon getting closer and rose up onto his tiptoes almost bouncing to get a better look. Willing them nearer.

"Hey Cloudy" Cloud jumped in shock as he was pulled into a hug from behind.

He pulled out of his friends grip and turned to stare at him."Zack? What are you doing here?"

His dark haired friend pulled a face but kept smiling "I could ask you the same, you weren't listed for this gig"

"I volunteered "

Zack frowned, puzzled "Why?"

"I'm just... trying to be helpful" Cloud said defensively hoping his friend wouldn't press the issue.

Zack continued to pull a face but didn't say any more.

Cloud felt deflated. He had already known he wouldn't be able to show any affection to his lover in front of the other SOLDIERs who would be present today but had hoped to at least smile and talk to him. With Zack here he wouldn't even be able to do that much. Zack was far too observant, he would know something was up.

The trucks were pulling in and Cloud felt his heartbeat rise.

He's here.

It stopped, the doors began to open.

SOLDIERs piled out.

There he was.

Leon was near the back, facing away as he talked with someone. He didn't know his lover had come to meet him yet. Cloud wanted to call out but fought the urge. Instead he kept his face blank and controlled whilst moving closer and lining up with the other Cadets who had actually been assigned to help with the unload.

Zack trailed behind him then split away to greet some of the SOLDIERS he was friends with, which by the look of it was damn near all of them. The blonde joined in with carrying the various bags and crates out of the vehicles and onto the waiting goods carts to be taken inside, keeping one eye focused on the crowd as he worked waiting for a brown haired head to turn his way.

A screech from one side caught his attention and Cloud snorted as a large First grabbed Zack in a headlock and ruffled his hair the same way the dark haired male always did to him.

 _Serves him right_ he thought with amusement as the other man struggled to escape the larger SOLDIERs grip.

Clouds eyes shifted to the right and stopped dead.

Leon stared back, startled but clearly happy to see him. A pleased smile settled on the brunettes face as his eyes raked up his boyfriends form, taking in all the new muscle tone the blonde had gained since they parted. From the hunger in his gaze Cloud would say the other man was pleased with the results.

The Cadet wanted to run over and hug his lover though he knew he couldn't.

 _Why couldn't he? There was a reason. He's sure there was, It was a good reason. Wasn't it?_

But with Leon right there, so close but just out of reach Cloud was hard pressed to remember what that reason was.

A heavy arm landed on the younger mans shoulders in a possessive grip, breaking the trance.

Across the transport area Leon's expression morphed into to a glare as he looked up to just above his boyfriends shoulder and the blonde twisted to see Zack standing beside him once more, glaring back at the brown haired SOLDIER with more anger than Cloud had ever seen on his friend.

 _What the fuck?_

If looks could kill both of these two would be smouldering piles of ash right now. Cloud started to feel uncomfortable as others nearby took notice of the impromptu staring match and started to crowd around them.

Leon broke it first, turning his attention to the arm still wrapped around his lover and then focusing on Cloud himself. With a very deliberate smirk Leon ran his eyes up and down his secret boyfriends form with a look so lecherous that would have made Cloud feel dirty if it had come from anyone but the man he loved.

Zacks grip tightened and pulled his friend back away from the Second.

"Come on Cloud, let's go see what they are serving in the canteen, the other Cadets can finish up here"

Leons only reaction was to throw a wink their way causing Zack to scowl in anger. The crowd dispersed again when it became clear there would not be a fight.

Cloud smiled in amusement, seeing that his boyfriend was deliberately messing with Zack even if the blonde still had no idea why the two seemed to dislike each other.

He saw Leon snort in laughter and turn back to his other friends as he let Zack lead Cloud away.

The SOLDIER knew his relationship was strong and had never been the jealous type. That said, the blonde still worried how his partner would react when he found out the guy he apparently hated had asked Cloud out, along with all three of the SOLDIER trinity.

The nervous Cadet walked away from the transport bay with his friend, planning in his mind when he could safely approach his lover and have a proper talk. Hopefully over the next few weeks they could gradually pretend to establish a friendship and start hanging out together. That would make this whole charade fare easier to pull off.

Turning a corner Cloud was surprised when Zack halted them, twisting them both to face each other and placing his hands on the shorter mans shoulders forcefully holding him still. He looked serious. Sky blue eyes met aquamarine with an intense stare

"That SOLDIER back there... do you know him?"

Cloud shook his head. "No" he lied feeling guilty.

Zack looked relieved. "Good, good. Look I want you to do something for me." He didn't bother waiting for a nod "I want you to stay away from him ok Cloud? He's bad news."

The Cadet blinked in shock wondering if he had just heard that right. His mouth opened and closed a few times wanting to say something in his lovers defence but coming up blank. Logically he knew he couldn't say anything when as far as Zack knew he was the only one of the two that was acquainted with Leon but still... it was painful not being able to argue that ridiculous statement.

Instead he just blinked tilting his head slightly in a way Zack apparently took to be a nod because the larger man smiled and resumed walking, dragging Cloud behind him once more.

Cloud really needed to speak to his boyfriend and find out what had happened between these two.

Pretending to befriend each other was going to be harder than he thought unless he could get this sorted out. Hopefully he wouldn't lose Zack's friendship in the process but if that's what it came to then so be it. Goddess knows, loosing Leon was not an option.

* * *

Hey, hope you are all still enjoying this. Now that Leon is back on the scene things are going to start hotting up again. There will be drama!

As always I love to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my goodness you are the cutest thing ever!"

That was all the warning Cloud got before his feet left the ground.

"And you're blonde too, that's sooooo great! I never see any other blondes around here you know except maybe the Shinras and some of the secretaries and ok Scarlet too I guess and Director Lazard and Seifer and Sergeant Ralph and that janitor on level 13 and a few of the nurses in the infirmary but other than that you're totally like the first other blonde I've seen in forever!"

As Clouds senses returned it occurred to him he had just been abducted by potentially the only person in Shinra more hyperactive than Zack and...wait..

 _Where the fuck is this guy taking me?_

The overzealous SOLDIER continued on, oblivious to his captives discomfort as he galloped through the halls with Cloud slung carelessly over his shoulder. At this rate he would be lucky if the Cadet didn't throw up on him. It was all Cloud could do to cling on and breath.

"You know us blondes have to stick together cos we are dangerously outnumbered around here but don't worry I'll look out for you. Hell we're like practically family." As soon as it was out the blonde SOLDIER latched onto the idea with frightening enthusiasm.

"Yeah! You can be my little brother, I always wanted a little brother! Hey guys..!" Cloud was swung back and forth as the SOLDIER stopped running and began waving wildly with the arm that wasn't holding the Cadet; apparently trying to attract someone's attention "...come meet my little brother!"

The younger man was about to protest when he suddenly caught sight of the 'guys' his captor was addressing.

Leon bit his lip to fight back laughter as Cloud was finally set back on his feet, a heavy arm falling around his shoulders the only thing keeping him upright.

"Nice to meet you" His lover laughed.

Cloud grinned feeling giddy, it was the first time he had seen the other man since Leon arrived three days ago.

A taller blonde to Leon's right raised an eyebrow looking critically at the Cadet "I didn't know Zell had a brother"

Cloud snorted still slightly dazed "Trust me, I'm as surprised as you are"

Leon barked a laugh and the other two men looked at him in surprise. Apparently that was not typical behaviour for him around these guys. "I think Zell may have just kidnapped him" The brunette clarified.

"Ah.." blonde guy nodded "Well I suppose I'll handle the introductions then, you've met Zell." Cloud nodded as the man in question tugged him closer in a one armed hug, still not letting go "My name is Seifer" The SOLDIER continued, holding out his hand to shake.

 _Seifer?_ Clouds mind screamed, _this is Seifer?_ The man who disfigured his boyfriend?! Oh he had a few choice things he wanted to say to this guy!

Instead he said "Nice to meet you" and shook the proffered hand politely, biting his tongue to prevent anything else breaking out.

"...and this" Seifer continued, unaware of the younger mans internal battle "...is Squall"

Clouds anger at the man in front of him evaporated as his attention shifted entirely to the smiling SOLDIER Second.

His lover threw him a wink "Please...call me Leon"

Cloud grinned wishing he could jump the other man right here "Nice to meet you Leon, I'm Cloud"

"Awwww" Zell squealed hugging him closer when the younger blonde tried to duck away "Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter you go and have a name like Cloud!"

The still captive blonde looked towards the other two with pleading eyes.

"Is he always like this?"

"Always"

"Pretty much"

"Yep"

The three men chirped simultaneously.

Zell was clearly not even the least bit repentant as he added a deliberate pop to the end of his 'yep'.

Cloud snorted finding it impossible to be angry at the infectiously friendly man, especially when that man had just provided him exactly the opening he needed to establish a friendship with his secret lover.

With a grin Cloud twisted towards the older blonde and returned his hug eliciting another squeal of delight from the SOLDIER "Ok then, just so I know what to expect from my new brother"

Leon laughed again as Clouds feet left the ground a second time and Zell span him in a circle happily.

* * *

Yay Zell ! Hope you're all enjoying it still. Tensions will begin to rise in the next chapter which should be up Saturday. :)


	7. Chapter 7

If Leon was being entirely honest with himself he would have to admit almost all of the animosity between him and Zack Fair was primarily his own fault.

Of course being a typical self-righteous human and too stubborn to admit such things Leon maintained that they were both to blame.

They just had clashing personalities

Zack loud and outgoing, Leon quiet and brusque.

It was doomed from the start.

Never mind that the first time they met, the pair of Cadets climbing up into a transport truck on their way to a mission in the far too early hours of a bitterly cold morning, on receipt of Zack's exceedingly peppy introduction Leon had grumpily asked if the black haired teen was a morning person and on receiving a positive answer had promptly switched trucks.

It was rude. He wouldn't deny that.

He had been in a bad mood that day. Had just learned he would be required to spend two months away from Cloud; the first time they had been apart that long since they met and it had left him feeling sour. So he had lashed out at the bouncy ball of sunshine forcing happiness at him when he wasn't in the mood for it.

Their relationship had been somewhat strained ever since.

So the initial dislike had mostly, probably, kind of been Leon's fault.

But Zack hadn't helped.

With his overactive quick to judge nature the dark haired teen had not wasted any further effort trying to befriend the young man who clearly did not want him to try, instead making his newfound dislike openly known.

Which would have been fine, except due to his popularity with all the other Cadets Zack had also turned the rest of them against the other teen leaving Leon all but alone and friendless those first few years. The man had more influence with people than he realised, or maybe he did realise and did it intentionally, maliciously.

Thank the goddess for Zell, who with his even friendlier attitude than Zack had continued to pester Leon rather than let himself be put off by the brunettes distant behaviour and as a result found himself a good friend in the brown haired boy.

The odd frenemy thing he had going with Seifer was also a comfort to Leon. That connection in addition to the few people who interacted with him at Zell's urging (several only when Zack wasn't present) gave him as much of a social circle as his introverted nature required.

In terms of physical ability the two warring men had always been fairly on par and so were partnered to spa together more often than either would have liked. A rivalry quickly developed. Always trying to out-do each other, always trying to prove something.

Of course that rivalry became very one-sided after Zack caught the attention of a SOLDIER and started receiving special training.

So things got worse. Their few mutual friends made some attempts to taper their competition but attempt to reconcile was a wasted effort.

They just did not like each other.

It didn't help matters when Zack accidently overheard Leon discussing torture techniques with a Turk one time and freaked out, obviously not understanding that Leon would never use anything like that on someone who didn't ask for it. Or demand it, more accurately. Or that Leon had moodily told the other boy to piss off and mind his own business when confronted about it.

He could never prove it but Leon was fairly certain Zack was the reason he was transferred to the Junon base last year forcing him to spend almost an entire year away from the love of his life. There were rumours that Zack had made an offhanded comment to one of the officers after a fight that maybe it would be better if they were stationed separately and of course Zack would be the one to stay at the main base where he would receive the better training.

It hadn't turned out as bad as he expected, the opportunity to interact with others away from Zack had actually helped Leon gain a few more friends, plus his main circle had transferred with him which was nice, unfortunately as all Cadets were trained in Midgar the one person he wanted with him had to stay behind.

And now Zack was hanging around Cloud. His Cloud!

Thankfully because of Zell and his magnetic personality, so was Leon again.

At least as often as he could with their conflicting schedules. It was difficult sometimes, especially with Zack hanging around. That guy was a pain in the ass.

They'd decided not to make the dark haired SOLDIER aware of their friendship for now. They wanted to establish it a bit more before then, let others see them spending time together. That way Zack would have no grounds to separate them once he finally found out about it.

So they made time to hang out, publicly when possible.

Right now for example they were sparring.

"Don't pull any punches ok?" It was said with a grin but Leon could hear the order in the blondes voice. The others watching this fight weren't aware but this just became foreplay.

Leon smiled, determined to give his lover a few bruises to wear away.

The blonde fell into a fighting stance waiting for the first attack, he was looking forward to this but that didn't mean he was going to just stand there and take it.

Leon charged, taking a swing at Clouds upper body whilst simultaneously sweeping the Cadets feet out from under him. The blonde hit the ground with a thud, quickly rolling to his feet ready for the next assault. It continued that way for a while with Leon on the offence and Cloud being repeatedly knocked down.

He was determined though. Always jumping back up, smile increasing with every strike.

Cloud was in pain and that made him feel more alive, anticipating the next hit even as he made a genuine effort to defend against it. He ducked and swerved, rolled away from kicks and jerked away from punches, darting forward in retaliation whenever the opportunity presented itself.

His forearms were turning purple from the number of strikes he had batted away with them. Around the room spectators watched impressed by the young man's resilience, wincing in sympathy every time the SOLDIER landed a hit and cheering whenever the Cadet did.

One particularly hard kick sent the blonde crashing to the floor skidding roughly on the hard surface.

"Hey take it easy man" One of the guys called out sounding nervous.

Leon smirked, waiting for his partner to stand back up and nod that he was ready to go again "He told me not to"

Cloud laughed and nodded in agreement feeling happy and relaxed at being able to play like this with his lover even if they couldn't take it any further at the moment.

The brown haired man darted forward again, swinging a punch towards the blondes face. Cloud ducked expertly earning another cheer from the crowd but lost his footing as he went to roll away giving Leon an opening to grab the smaller man in a lock hold twisting his arm and holding it in the small of his back.

Cloud struggled but couldn't budge from his lovers grip. The SOLDIERS hand tightened whenever he tried. With the bruises he was already sporting it really hurt.

 _It was great._

"Let go of him!"

Leon twisted to face the direction of the shout but still kept hold of Cloud who had now stopped fighting.

 _Shit._

Zack.

The black haired SOLDIER looked furious.

"I said let go."

Leon pulled a face but released his captive then squared his shoulders ready to confront the other man. "What's the problem Fair?"

Zack moved forward to grab Cloud inspecting the damage to his young friend.

"You hurt him!" He hissed.

Cloud yanked his arms back and stepped towards his boyfriend feeling defensive. "I'm fine Zack."

The dark haired Second ignored him and continued to shout at Leon.

"What the hell is wrong with you Leonheart?"

"Me? What's wrong with you? Why are you freaking out?"

Zack grabbed Clouds arm again and held it up to display the bruised flesh.

"Why am I freaking out? Look at this! Look what you have fucking done!"

Leon rolled his eyes "So?"

"So?... So?" Zack spluttered.

"Yeah" Cloud cut in, pulling his arm away for the second time and standing between the two older men keeping them apart "So?"

Zack's eyes shifted towards Cloud looking hurt. "So he.."

"...was helping me with my training" Cloud finished for him.

"Yeah" Leon smirked "I was helping him out."

Zack gritted his teeth in furry. "You hurt him."

"He's a Cadet, he's going to be a SOLDIER." Cloud blushed at the certainty in his boyfriends voice.

"So?" Zack shouted.

"You guys have got to stop saying 'so' " Seifer muttered from the sidelines. They all ignored him.

"So this is hardly a big deal." Leon continued.

"Not a big deal? You caused a severe amount of highly unjustified physical damage to a Cadet, how is that not a big deal?"

"We were just training!"

A slight murmur ran through the crowd. There was a general feeling in the room that Leon had maybe been a bit too rough.

Cloud glared. "I am fine!" He shouted "It was just a spar. I am totally fine. Look Zack, I am grateful that you care about my wellbeing but you are seriously over reacting right now. I am training to be a SOLDIER, that means I am going to get hurt now and then and both of us need to get used to that." Leon snorted, well aware of the injuries Cloud was used to. This was child's-play in comparison.

Zack looked like he wanted to argue but Cloud wouldn't let him.

"Zack you're my friend but you can't baby me every time I get hurt."

"He's right" A new voice broke into the conversation.

The room froze.

Commander Trepe stepped to the front of the crowd and aimed a stern look at all of them.

"Squall perhaps you should stick to training with other SOLDIERS for the rest of the day?" The tone of the suggestion left no doubt it was actually an order. "Zack." She continued "Cadet Strife is fine"

"Thank you" Cloud breathed in relief.

"He is also correct, you can't constantly protect him from harm. We are all exposed to danger here. It's a part of the life we chose. That said... Cadet please report to the infirmary and get yourself healed up immediately." Cloud saluted and turned to comply. Zack went to follow.

"Fair" The commander called sternly. "Mr Dincht is currently providing training to a group of Thirds, I'm sure your assistance would be appreciated."

Cloud tried to hide his relief; Leon didn't bother, instead visibly relaxing when he saw the dark haired SOLDIER would not be accompanying his lover. "Bye Cloud" he called.

"Bye Leon" Cloud responded "Bye Zack" he added quietly.

Zack watched sadly as Cloud walked out the door then turned towards the other SOLDIER with a scowl "Since when are you called Leon?"

"That's what my _friends_ call me" The brown haired man shot back making it clear Zack was not welcome to use the nickname. He was already trying to work out how long he should wait before following after his boyfriend.

To avoid further conflict Leon moved to the other side of the room with Seifer as Zack made his way over to the blonde Second who was currently bouncing with excitement next to a very nervous looking group of Thirds.

The usually excitable mans anger at the situation was quickly forgotten. "Hey Zell" He grinned as the blonde beamed back at him "Do you think these noob's have played SOLDIER dodge-ball yet?" The look of fear in their faces was far more entertaining than it should have been.


	8. Chapter 8

Zack lay back on the bed, one arm pillowed under his head the other draped lazily over his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I think he's avoiding us"

Angeal grunted lightly as he rocked into Sephiroth at a steady pace. Sephiroth in turn had his face buried in a pillow, teeth gnawing roughly at the fabric and keening happily, all but lost to the world, too caught up in the sensations to be aware of anything else. "Who pup?" Geal managed to gasp out.

"Cloud" The younger man whined "I haven't seen him in days"

Genesis pulled off of his young lovers cock with a wet pop and a heated glare "Zackary my dear, I am currently treating you to the privilege of my full fellatic talents, the least you can do Is pay attention!"

Zack hummed lightly in response mind clearly elsewhere. Genesis grit his teeth in annoyance and gave up, instead moving to drape himself over Angeals back and suck on the larger mans earlobe teasingly. Angeal moaned and sped up his thrusting causing Sephiroth to cry out in delight.

Zack continued to gaze at the ceiling oblivious to the fact he had just been abandoned. The hand that had been over his stomach drifted down to absently tug on his now neglected dick. Bright blue eyes flicked down to look at himself, watching his hands movements with a far off dreamy expression. "I bet Cloud would look amazing giving head"

He completely missed the affronted glare Genesis threw at him.

* * *

Cloud did in fact look amazing giving head as Leon was currently appreciating.

The blonde was kneeling on the rough concrete floor of the garage they rented together in sector two. Before joining the army the two men had lived there together; a camping bed and small paraffin stove all they needed to get by when money was tight.

With one hand working himself and the other moving under his partner, two fingers thrusting gently up inside the brunette encouraging the older man to thrust forward roughly into his throat, Cloud was in heaven.

Leon held a tight grip on the blonde spikes, twisting occasionally as he had been told to do. Fuck, this was bliss.

Cloud moaned loudly, loving the gasps and grunts he was teasing out of his lover with his practiced ministrations. His fingers crooked inside the other man and Leons hips jutted erratically, the dual sensations becoming too much.

Leon griped tighter, feeling a few strands of hair rip under his fingers as he gave a few final deep thrusts into his loves throat and released with a loud cry. A few moments later a wet burst landed on his ankle alerting Leon that Cloud had also finished and the blonde finally let the SOLDIER slip out of his mouth licking his lips contentedly.

"That was great" Leon grinned happily.

"Yeah" Cloud agreed with a croaking voice, rising to his feet knees scraped raw. He lifted up onto his tiptoes to plant a light kiss on the older man's lips which was gladly returned "Now... help me with these chains"

* * *

"We should invite him to dinner"

Genesis ignored the younger man as he helped his other lovers wipe themselves down and settle back into the bed for a post coital snuggle.

"Who?" Sephiroph asked in confusion having missed the earlier conversation.

"Cloud" Angeal supplied helpfully.

"He hasn't been hanging out with us at all lately" Zack reminded them all again. "I'm sure he's avoiding us"

"He has been rather scarce" Sephiroth agreed with a frown. "Maybe we came on too strong?"

Genesis worried his lip nervously. "Do you think we scared him off?"

"No" Angeal assured them all. "It wasn't us. He just made some new friends and has been spending time with them. That's a good thing. Zell is a nice guy and its wonderful Cloud has got some other people looking out for him too now"

Zack frowned, looking distressed "Yeah Zell is alright but he's not the only person Cloud has been spending time with. Squall has been hanging around him too and I don't like it"

Angeal placed a comforting arm around his students shoulders and pulled him closer in a hug, well aware of the young man's rivalry with the other SOLDIER. "We just need to keep him close, show him we are still his friends. His best friends." He ran his hand through the young man's hair before reaching over to squeeze each of Genesis's and Sephiroth's hands. "Zack is right. We should invite him to dinner"

* * *

"What's with you and Fair hanging out?"

Cloud craned his head round to look at his lover from where he was stood bent over the side of his own motorbike, the rough metal of the engine digging into the front of his thighs, a set of chains stretched between the wall in front of him and his wrists holding the blonde in place.

"Really? You want to have this conversation now?"

Leon stood nervously running the strands of the flogger between his fingers.

"He's a prick"

Cloud laughed and turned to rest his head between his outstretched arms trying to think of a response. "He's my friend"

Leon scowled, briefly tempted to lash out with the flogger without permission but he pushed that feeling down quickly.

"How did that happen?"

Cloud sighed, knowing his lover was not going to let this go. "We were put on a mission together. Started talking. Became friends"

"And?"

"And nothing. That's it"

Leon pulled a face, not happy with that answer. "I don't like it"

"I know." Cloud admitted "But you don't get to decide who I'm friends with"

"I'm your boyfriend"

"And I'm yours. I wouldn't tell you to stop being friends with Seifer although I certainly don't approve of him, and you can't tell me not to be friends with Zack"

Cloud could hear Leon behind him. Could sense him sulking.

"I still don't like it"

"Tough"

Silence stretched between them.

"I love you Le. More than anything. Zack doesn't change that"

The brunette took a breath to calm himself before nodding. "I know"

* * *

"After dinner we should work out a schedule so we can spend more time with him. Training especially. We need to keep him up to date on his training"

Angeal gave Zack a confused look. "Cloud is a very diligent Cadet Zack, I'm fairly certain his current training routine is fine"

"I don't doubt he's working hard Geal, I just don't want him training with Squall anymore"

The SOLDIERS all hummed in agreement. They had heard the story. Repeatedly.

"You should have seen him guys, his arms were a mess. That lunatic shouldn't even be allowed near Cadets"

"Zack" Sephiroth began, careful to keep his voice calm so as not to upset his lover. "Commander Tepes said Cloud agreed to the spar and seemed perfectly cognizant"

Zack turned to the silver haired man looking hurt "So you're saying I'm over reacting?!"

"No sweetheart. I agree there are limits that should be kept when training the un-enhanced, but if Cloud agreed to it and was defending Mr Leonheart there isn't much we can do. We will just have to keep an eye on him."

* * *

"Again"

-CRACK-

"Again"

-CRACK-

"Again"

-CRACK-

Oh that was good.

"Aim for the thighs"

The flogger landed with a harsh stinging flick. Red lines spread across the man's pale skin. It was beautiful.

Cloud moaned and made a mental note to set up something with mirrors soon so he could watch Leon work.

"Do you want to fuck me?" He asked breathily. Leon had seemed a bit hesitant earlier when he was getting the condoms and lube out of the bag.

The brunette thought about it for a second. "No. Not right now"

Cloud nodded, slightly disappointed. He knew if he ordered him to Leon would fuck him anyway but he also knew he could never do that to his lover.

"Hit me hard and fast, all over. Don't let me know where the next hit will land. Keep going until I'm squirming and then finger me until I cum"

Leon smiled and complied happily, raining the strikes down on the prone man with abandon. The tips of the lashes hissing as they sped through the air and landing with an echoing -CRACK- over and over. In the frenzy the buzzing of a phone went unnoticed.

"Ahhhhhh"

The moan reverberated trough the room as Cloud began to wriggle and twitch. Leon knew that was his cue. He dropped the flogger, and reached for the lube, squirting a decent amount onto his hand and working it over his fingers.

In this position Cloud was already wide open and exposed. Leon went straight for his target and shoved two fingers roughly inside. The sudden stretch must have hurt because Cloud hissed and clenched tighter as though trying to push him out, but that only lasted a moment before he was rocking back onto the digits moaning obscenely. "Yes, yes, yes. More!"

Leon sped up, jamming his fingers harshly up into the blonde as he cried for more, more, more! Suddenly Cloud stilled, falling utterly silent, eyes rolled back into his head and wrists strained against the chains. A second later he spasmed erratically, painting the side of his bike with a spray of white.

"Fuck"

Leon grinned happily and pulled his fingers free with a squelch.

"Good?"

"So fucking good"

* * *

"Did you ask him?"

"I called but he isn't answering. I left a message"

Genesis cuddled closer to his youngest lover, his earlier irritation with the man apparently forgotten.

"We'll see him tomorrow puppy. Remind him he always has a place with us. It will all be fine"

* * *

Things are going to speed up now I expect.

Stay tuned and let me know any thoughts / suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

Things were going well.

More than well. Things were going great.

After Leon untied Cloud the two lovers settled down for a nap, wrapped together in their old worn out camping bed. On waking Cloud had checked his phone to find a message from Zack inviting him to go hang out with the guys tomorrow evening. Despite rolling his eyes and groaning Leon made no attempt to prevent his boyfriend calling the other SOLDIER back to tell him he would be there.

The Cadet actually felt a bit guilty at how much he had accidentally neglected his friends since Leons return, however the separation seemed to have done wonders because the four older men were on their best behaviour all night as they lounged in Sephiroths apartment watching TV and eating take out.

No gross make out sessions, no inappropriate touching, everyone sat in their own seats and conversation was light and easy. There was a little hand holding and a few chaste kisses here and there but nothing out of line.

A few weeks passed and every get together since had been the same. Cloud felt a swell of relief.

He had his friends back.

...

On top of that his friendship with Zell was a godsend. The older blonde was quick to tell everyone in the army that Cloud was his little brother and although quite a few knew he had just adopted the spiky haired kid on a whim, most took the statement as literal and the slight bullying problem Cloud had been dealing with from a few of the other Cadets had ended overnight.

The bullying itself hadn't been an issue really; it wasn't like they could hurt him to any degree that would bother him and avoiding them had actually been pretty good practice for honing his observational and evasive skills, still they had been a constant nuisance ever since he had arrived and he was glad to be free of them.

Plus Zell was a genuinely great guy.

Even without the added benefit of being able to hang out with Leon without arousing suspicion, Cloud suspected he still would have pursued a friendship with the older blonde. He was just so nice.

It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to hang out together on their own, training, shopping, watching TV. The hyperactive man had become a fast friend.

Heck even Seifer was working his way into Clouds affections, although the younger man still felt a little hostility towards the elder. Most of his anger had dissipated on seeing how well him and Leon got along, clearly the brown haired man trusted and respected the blonde.

The biggest factor in tapering Clouds anger occurred in a training session last week. Leon had launched an attack that left a gash across the bridge of Seifers nose almost mirroring the one on his own. Whether it was done intentionally or not no one was sure. Although he could have used a cure and avoided a scar the blonde had opted to let it heal naturally, citing that it was only fair since they had not had any cures to hand when Leon's own cut was made, giving the brunette no choice but to scar. An eye for an eye he had said, shaking Leon's hand companionably.

Cloud had been surprised when he heard. Seifer had been surprised when the younger blonde had suddenly started being nicer to him. Since then they had settled into a comfortable sort of friendship, nowhere near as close as any of their others but if left alone they could happily maintain a conversation.

...

Although their schedules limited the two men from being together as often as they liked Leon and Cloud still made use of every opportunity they could to be alone. Sometimes when they were sure Seifer was busy and not likely to walk in Cloud would go to Leon's rooms, a practice that would no doubt increase once the SOLDIER's next promotion qualified him for private accommodation.

More often than not they would go to their garage. It was more convenient than anywhere else, private, lockable and all of their toys were there. On top of that, it was their home. Even now.

It was where they had first lived together, after Leon's shitty landlord had thrown him out and Cloud had decided living with his uncle just wasn't working out anymore. So they had pooled their money and bought the garage.

It was small and cold and crap but it was theirs. It was also a helluva lot cheaper than their former residences so they had plenty of extra cash available to make the place liveable, filling it with all the necessary comforts of home, and all the delightful discomforts of a sex dungeon.

After that they had bought the bikes.

Goddess above did they love those bikes!

Back then, before the army, life had been so much more frivolous. Simple and full of discovery. When they weren't exploring each other they were exploring the city, tearing up the tarmac on those gorgeous leather clad metal beasts. Often their rides would lead them out into the desert where they would spend hours kicking up dust clouds as they raced across the sands howling in excitement and exhilaration.

As good as everything else in their relationship was, Cloud never felt more connected with his lover than when he was flying along at breakneck speed, all the world reduced to a blur around him, and he looked across to see Leon matching his pace with ease, the older man would turn his head, meeting the blondes eyes head on and just for that moment they were the only ones alive. No limits. No restrictions. Just them and the endless open road.

Heaven.

...

Since Leon's return to Midgar they had only been out on the bikes once but were eager to arrange another trip. For now though the two lovers were content to be near each other, even when surrounded by others and forced to pretend they were nothing but good friends.

...

It was Saturday night and there was electricity in the air. They were going clubbing.

Technically they were going separately, Leon with his small group of friends and Cloud with a bunch of Cadets who had asked him to come along in the hopes he would introduce them to his 'brother', but the prospect of a crowded club with dark corners and enough alcohol to keep everyone else distracted offered so many opportunities.

Cloud was buzzing and he hadn't even started drinking yet.

...

It didn't take long to find each other. Well it didn't take long for Leon to find Cloud, sharp SOLDIER eyes latching on to brilliant blonde spikes within moments of entering the club. Zell was surrounded by a gaggle of excited Cadets who had all but forgotten the younger blonde, Seifer was dancing with an attractive Third he had been pursuing for a while now and Leon and Cloud were free to edge away unnoticed. They danced for a while, closer than they should where prying eyes might spot them but both were too relaxed to truly care.

After a half hour the club filled out, more and more people arriving by the second and soon enough everyone they had come here with was out of sight, lost in the masses.

"You know" Cloud whispered hotly in his lovers ear, wrapping his arms around the others neck to draw him closer "I've always had this fantasy..." he trailed off, waiting to see he had the others attention, nibbling the SOLDIER's earlobe in the meantime then shifting down to lick a trail up his neck.

"Yeah?" Leon prompted, shifting his hips forward to rub against the younger man, letting him know just how open he was to fulfilling any fantasy the blonde might have right now.

"Yeah...I've always had this silly little fantasy about being used and abused in the back alley of a nightclub."

Leon bit his lip, the image flittering across his mind. It sounded sordid and indecent; the bulge he currently had pressed against Clouds hip throbbed with excitement. Mako blue eyes scanned the room intently "Let's see if we can find the back door" he whispered eyes already fixed on it and feet already moving.

Cloud grinned and let himself be led through the oblivious crowd.

* * *

Everything is going great for our lovely lovers! How could it possibly go wrong? Stay tuned for our next episode.


	10. Chapter 10

They stumbled together into the dark secluded alley behind the club, lips locked and tongues twisting together. Cloud drew Leon's tongue into his own mouth to suck on gently before pulling back, excitement and mischief shining in his blue eyes. "Beat me up", he instructed "Properly. Throw me around, punch me, kick me, toss me to the ground. I want a full on assault."

Leon grinned, just as excited as the other man, he was so fucking horny and everything about this plan sounded amazing.

The SOLDIER had just enough presence of mind to drag a dumpster across in front of the door so no one else could get through. A few meters away the end of the alley opened out onto a side street just along from the clubs front entrance. His SOLDIER hearing could detect the faint hum of conversation from the smokers crowd lingering outside and the occasional blast of music as a door was opened and closed.

He listened closely to see if anyone was wandering too close and after a moment deemed that they were safe.

He went to work. Fists and kicks rained down on the blonde who happily rose up to meet each one with enthusiasm, throwing himself against every strike and demanding more. Leon was happy to comply.

After a while the battered Cadet rolled away and rose back onto his feet, pulling his lover flush against his bruised frame and rising up on tiptoes to meet the older mans mouth in a desperate kiss. With eyes closed the blonde edged backwards against a wall until Leon's arms caged him against the rough surface, palms flat to the bricks just above Clouds shoulders.

Clouds own hands moved to the brunettes waist, working his belt free from its loops with eager tugs.

After sliding the leather strap out the teasing blonde made no move to undo the other man's fly, although out of sympathy he did take a moment to gently massage the prominent bulge waiting behind it as Leon groaned and rutted forward into him.

Instead he handed the belt to its owner with a wink, turning within the confines of the taller males arms to press his own hands flat to the wall just inside Leon's own.

His voice came out shaky but firm when he spoke. "Rip my shirt off... then lash me with the belt; 20 hits; criss-cross them."

Leon stepped back and surveyed his target, holding the belt under one arm and taking hold of the shirt at the back of Clouds collar. He pulled his hands apart with a swift motion tearing through the material with ease until the shirt was reduced to thin strips of fabric hanging loosely from the younger mans lithe frame.

Once the pale skin was bared to him, Leon folded the belt in half and slapped the leather into his palm once to test the weight. The blonde shivered in anticipation at the sound.

Leon paused, straining his ears again to check that no one was nearby or likely to wander close enough to stumble on them. Then he swung his arm down with a fierce -CRACK-.

Cloud moaned, the belt leaving an angry welt across his pale skin. So did the next, crossing the first in a distinct X. The next fell parallel to the first and so they continued, Leon stopping each time to listen, just in case. By the end Cloud was arching his back, hips pressing forward into the wall gasping for breath.

"Do me!" He ordered.

Leon didn't need to be told twice. He yanked the blondes jeans down roughly, spitting a glob of saliva onto his own fingers in the absence of anything better and shoved them up inside the other man. Cloud keened happily, rocking back into the intrusion. The preparation was quick and before Leon could even add a third finger Cloud was telling him to get on with it.

He pressed his face on the brick as Leon entered him, letting each firm thrust drive him forward into the rough surface grazing his forehead against the stone.

He was so wound up, every nerve ending on fire as Leon stabbed into him over and over, always hitting just right. Every jab brought with it a dozen over sensations, the sting of welts on his back, the sight twinge of his own belt buckle that was folded in on one side of his jeans and digging into his leg, the scratch of stone on his face, the cool wind that soothed over flushed skin through his torn clothes, the bruising grip of Leons fingertips at his hip as the older man drove himself home again and again and again. With a startled cry the blonde came against the wall.

Leon gasped as his lover tightened around him but wasn't quite close enough to reach his own end and instead continued to rut into the smaller mans spent body driving the blonde through his orgasm.

Cloud grunted and clenched his hand into a fist scraping his knuckles across the brick "Stop"

Leon whined in disappointment but did as he was told, stepping away from the other man.

Cloud breathed for a second to collect himself before dropping to his knees and turning to crawl towards Leon through the filth and mess of the alleyway floor. He felt disgraceful and disgusting but he loved it.

He wanted more.

The spent Cadet stopped eye to eye with Leon's weeping cock, poking his tongue out to lick along the shaft, soft little kitten licks. The taller man stood groaning above him waiting for instruction.

"Fuck my throat" The blonde demanded "but pull out before you cum, I want it on my face"

Leon wasted no time slamming forward into that wet cavern, cock hitting the back of Clouds throat violently causing him to choke. Spit pooled obscenely down the blondes chin spilling out of his mouth which had been stretched far too wide far too quickly. Hands on the SOLDIERS hips urged him forward encouraging him to keep going. The brunettes eyes rolled back into his head, all but lost to the world.

A burst of laughter from a group somewhere down the street startled the SOLDIER out of his haze with a heart wrenching jolt and he barely had enough control left to pull himself quickly free of those sinful lips before spurting thick streams of white into his boyfriends face.

Cloud tilted his head up to catch it with most landing in his sweat soaked fringe and a few stray strands dripping down his lips and chin.

They both stopped, catching their breath.

A few seconds ticked by before the absence of his previous arousal drew Leon's attention to another issue. "Uh...I need to pee" his eyes flicked to the door, wondering if he could safely sneak back in when Clouds sly grin caught his attention.

"Go on then"

Leon blinked in confusion. "Hu?"

"I said go on. Piss. Here. Now. On me"

Leon blinked again.

"Come on" Cloud prompted, leaning back in his kneeling position to rest all his weight on his hands, body stretched taught, eyes daring.

"I'm already a mess, it's not like I can go back inside now, so why not finish this in style. Hose me down baby"

Leon stared down at his lover for a moment, weighing the idea in his mind; this was new.

Clouds kinks tended to lean more towards pain play, this was closer to the realm of humiliation. Not that they didn't enjoy a little humiliation now and then. It was just unexpected.

He had to admit it was appealing though.

A throb in his bladder made the SOLDIERS decision for him, he took hold of his shaft and aimed it then after a few hesitant spurts let loose a heavy stream straight at the blondes chest. Cloud ducked his head forward into the flow, drenching his face and hair, even going so far as sticking his tongue out to lap at the stream as it curved through the air, the potent taste leaving him feeling delightfully degraded.

As the piss soaked into his gold bangs a small stream dripped down the Cadets neck and spine trickling along the welts his lover had placed there earlier with a delicious burn.

By the time it ended Cloud has closed his eyes and was panting lightly in excitement. "Kick me" He muttered "Kick me to the ground and then stand on my head until I say stop."

Leon complied, aiming a swift kick at the blondes stomach so he doubled over, the Cadets own bladder releasing inadvertently as it was struck. The Second kicked again, then again until the smaller man fell sideways onto the alley floor, straight into the newly formed puddle that was spreading under him. A heavy boot pressed down into Clouds right ear, forcing the left side of his face down into the rough filthy stone, the dual sensations combined with the heady scent of the piss overwhelmed the Cadets senses as he tugged roughly at his own cock, forcing himself over the edge until he came again with one last shuddering cry.

"Ok" He gasped, finally coming down from his high "Ok I'm done"

Leon helped pick the other man up off the ground, a giddy grin still plastered over the blondes face.

"That...was intense"

Leon pulled a face at his lover, bemused but not unhappy. It had certainly been fun, though maybe not something he would want to do too often.

"I feel like such a skank" Cloud declared with a doppy smile.

"Cloud honey" Leon laughed, pulling his own clothes back on "I love you...I really do...but you are so fucking weird sometimes" The happy smile on the brunettes face showed he didn't have the slightest problem with that. Cloud just laughed.

"Fuck" Leon groaned as he watched his blonde love stand up and make a futile attempt to redress himself in his ruined clothing. "How the hell are we meant to get you out of here looking like that? You can't go back to the base and the garage is a 40 minute walk away."

Cloud bit his lip and looked around bashfully. "Yeah, I did not think this through."

They stood for a moment considering their options. "You go" Cloud said finally.

"What?"

"You're a SOLDIER you can run really fast. I'll hide here and you can run to the garage and get me a change of clothes."

Leon thought about it for a moment. He could probably get there and back in around 20 minutes. "Ok" He paused again, did he really want to leave Cloud alone here in this state? Was that safe?

"Le, I'm fine. No one can see me here. Just go and get me something to wear" His voice had a stern edge to it that made Leon shiver.

"Fine. I'll be back in no time"

"I know" Cloud watched his lover take a step towards the mouth of the alleyway "Oh...wait"

"Yeah?"

"Get me a towel too"

Leon smirked and eyed his lovers still dripping hair "Will do"

"and a cure"

"Obviously" Leon snorted. His need to cure his lover immediately after a session had dissipated some time ago as he grew to trust himself and the blondes limits better but that didn't mean he was going to leave him this battered when they would be walking through public places.

"Oh, and a bottle of water"

"Do we have any?"

"Yeah, we bought a crate last week"

"I think I drank the last one"

"No I'm sure there's one left"

"I don't think..."

"Leon" Cloud interrupted. "There's one sure way to find out isn't there?"

The SOLDIER rolled his eyes and began walking backwards out of the dank alley. "If I find one I'll bring it"

"Thanks" The younger man beamed.

"Just stay out of site ok?"

"Yes sir" Cloud laughed sarcastically throwing a mock salute.

"Watch it Cadet" Leon grinned back.

"You watch it baby" Cloud retorted smirking.

The two men shared one last look before Leon finally turned and took off at a run, heading in the direction of their garage two sectors over. Cloud stretched and began to pace around the alley impatiently waiting for the other man to return. He may not have SOLDIER senses yet but if he strained hard enough even Cloud could hear the low hum of voices nearby. Now that he thought about it they were lucky not to have been caught in the act.

 _I really didn't think this through._

Five minutes passed without incident.

Eight.

He was starting to get itchy.

Nine and a half.

He could hear the thrum of music through the wall. Like a low rumbling hum.

Ten.

Why did time move so slow when you were paying attention?

12 minutes.

His nose started to twitch, the stank air was beginning to bother him.

14.

"Ahh...ahh...ahhh" He tried to hold it in. Tried to muffle it but just couldn't ..."Chooooow" the sneeze finished as his always did, with a ridiculous high pitched note that always made everyone who heard it laugh at how fucking cute it was.

Leon called it the Cloud sneeze.

Cloud hated that sneeze.

He had never hated it more than in that moment though.

Five seconds passed before...

"Cloud?"

 _No! No, no, no, no, no! Please no!_

The surprise and confusion was clear in Zack's voice as he followed the sound of Clouds sneeze into the dark stinking alleyway.

"Cloud, are you...are you in here?"

The blonde tucked himself into a corner preying his friend would pass the sound off as his imagination and walk away. _Please, please, please go away._

Footsteps moved further into the alley, bright blue eyes locked onto him in the dark.

The SOLDIER stepped closer, a hand rose up to ruffle the blondes hair in that friendly way Zack always did. "Hey spike, what the heck are you doing back here?"

Cloud tired to duck but Zack was too fast and the hand found its way into the Cadets hair before he could stop it. At the feeling of wet the already confused SOLDIER yanked his hand back in surprise. Acting on that bizarre instinct all humans share when they have just touched an unidentified substance the SOLDIER brought the now dripping fingers up to his face to sniff.

Both Cadet and SOLDIER felt matching sense of horror as Zack realised just what he had put his hand in.

"Za.." Cloud began only to be cut short as the other man grabbed his arm and dragged him forward into the light for a better look, tilting the blondes face to see the bruises which now littered his usually pale cheeks, the unmistakable white substance clinging in clumps to his fringe, red swollen lips split at the corners from being forced wide open and torn clothes that could barely be called clothes anymore.

Zack looked like he was going to throw up or cry.

Cloud felt just as bad.

Being a kinky little shit in the privacy of your own home or a club full of other kinky shits or hell.. even in the privacy of a secluded back alley behind a nightclub is one thing. Having it witnessed by your highly protective, more vanilla than ice-cream friend is entirely another.

So as Cloud stood, half drunk, half naked, full of adrenaline, covered in piss, cum and bruises whilst still coming down from a post coital high in front of a man he greatly respected and cared for and who he desperately wanted to respect him, Cloud did what he later realised was the worst possible thing he could have done at that moment.

He burst into tears.

* * *

(Lets be honest, if Zack had arrived sooner Leon would be dead now and none of us want that.) Hope you are still reading.

Also as someone with a ridiculous and very recognizable sneeze I ask for sympathy for both myself and Cloud. Its a curse.


	11. Chapter 11

Tears streamed down the blondes face as he sobbed in horror.

Cloud liked humiliation. He did. From time to time.

But only on his own terms. When he was in control. He was not in control of this.

Zack had no business seeing him like this. Why was this happening?

Zack's lip trembled as he spoke.

"Cloud?" The blonde had never heard his friends voice sound so weak.

The boy in question was paralysed with shock. He needed to say something. Anything to explain... explain this.

Zack moved slowly, fighting to keep calm, trying desperately not to startle his little friend. His voice came almost in a whisper "Cloud, it's ok, it's all gona be ok, just... I need you to trust me alright? I'm not going to hurt you"

Cloud pulled a face in confusion 'What? oh...oh!' realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. How he looked. How Zack's mind was likely to connect those dots. Oh shit.

This was worse than he thought. Not only was Zack about to learn about his kinks, Cloud was going to have to explain it.

"Zack" Cloud began. Forcing back the tears in the face of bigger problems. "It's not what it looks like"

...

After a thorough search of the garage Leon found that Cloud was right and they did in fact have one bottle of water left. That bottle was now clenched in the SOLDIERs left hand as he jogged back towards where he had left his younger lover, towel and clothes slung over one shoulder and a cure in his pocket.

The attack came out of nowhere. A solid form materialising out of shadow as he passed an alleyway, Leon had enough time to note his assailant must have jumped from a fire escape before he was rolling himself away and preparing for a fight, bottle and clothes scattering on the muddy ground. He was back on his feet in a blink, arm raised in defence and his vision sharp and alert.

Leon blinked. His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Kunsel?"

The other SOLDIER looked calm, leaning casually against the wall behind him with one ankle crossed over the other. His signature helmet uncharacteristically absent. He appeared completely at ease, not at all like he had just randomly attacked a fellow SOLDIER.

"What the hell man?" Leon demanded "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing" The relaxed Second replied nonchalantly "Just saving your life"

"What?"

Kunsel snorted at Leon's confusion.

"I'm gona be blunt because we don't really have time for anything else" He stood up straight moving away from the wall and continued before Leon could interrupt "You're dating Cadet Strife"

The brown haired SOLDIERs mouth dropped open in surprise stuttering as he tried to give a response, a denial. Kunsel didn't give him the opportunity.

"You've been together since before you joined the army, tonight you had sex behind the Howling Stars nightclub. He is still there. Unfortunately for you he is no longer alone there."

Leon's eyes flashed in panic and he moved to run to Cloud before Kunsel blocked his path, voice raising in volume keeping him in place. "Zack Fair stumbled on him five minutes ago."

Leon was only marginally calmed at learning who was with his boyfriend. His eyes kept darting in the direction he was meant to be heading, desperate to get back to the blonde Cadet.

"You really messed that kid up tonight hu?" There was a smirk on the other man's face. Leon couldn't quite figure out if Kunsel knew about his and Clouds tastes or if he had just revealed that he was actually a vicious prick.

"What do you know?"

A smile pulled at Kunsels lips. "What do I know? Everything"

Leon was not impressed and trained a cold glare at the man.

Kunsel scoffed "I know you like to hurt him, I know he likes to be hurt, I know he's the one in charge"

Leon released the breath he'd been holding.

"I know Zack doesn't know that" Kunsel continued. "I know he's freaking out right now"

Leon grit his teeth in irritation. _Why did all of his problems lately seem to always come back to Zack fucking Fair?!_

"I need to get to Cloud" He muttered, moving to collect his fallen items. _Goddess knows how stressed his lover would be right now if Zack really had found him in that state._

"Woah" The other Second cried out grabbing his arm. "Didn't you hear me? Zack is freaked. You go running in there with all this shit you are gona be all but confessing to what he currently believes is a violent and sickening assault on someone I'm sure you know he is already wildly overprotective of. I wasn't kidding about saving your life! Unless you want your little lover to see you get beat to death I suggest you stop and think about your next move"

It irked Leon to hear it so bluntly stated that Zack would beat him in a fight. Not one year ago they had been evenly matched. One year. A lot had changed. Zack was Commander Hewleys student, the SOLDIER golden boy on the brink of qualifying for First. Leon...wasn't.

Kunsel was right, he wouldn't stand a chance. Especially if Zack was in a rage.

The brown haired man clenched his fist in anger, cursing Zack's name. Cloud needed him damn it!

"What the hell do I do then?"

The other SOLDIER stooped to pick up the items Leon had been reaching for.

"Easy, you follow my lead"

He uncapped the bottle and tipped a third of it onto the ground.

"Hey!" Leon shouted. _How was that helping?_

Kunsel silenced him with a glare. "Trust me"

Next he took the clothes and towel and threw then up onto a rung of the ladder to the fire escape he had jumped from earlier.

Lastly he asked Leon to pass over the cure from his pocket and placed instead it in the bracer on his own arm.

"Ok, let's go"

Leon followed obediently, too confused to argue.

...

"Zack.. _hic_...You aren't... _hic_... lis... _hic_...listening." Cloud hiccupped uncontrollably as he fought back his own frustrated tears whilst trying to talk reason into his friend. "I'm fine"

Zack carried on fussing, disregarding the blondes words in his own desperate attempts to offer help "Yeah, yeah Cloud you're fine, everything will be fine, it's going to be ok Cloudy I swear it's...I'm gona fix this ok sweet heart? I swear I'll help you through this."

"No Zack that's not what I mean. I...this isn't what it looks like ok? I.." Cloud braced himself, forcing the words out and preparing for his friends disgust. Blue eyes closed tight. "I asked for this"

 _There. He said it. The truth was out._

Silence.

 _'Fuck, he must really think I'm sick'_ Cloud thought, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. ' _Please don't hate me!'_

The breath left the Cadets lungs in a woosh as Zack suddenly grabbed him in a hug crushing the smaller form to his chest.

"No no no no no no Cloud, don't you say that don't you ever say that!" Cloud could feel Zacks tears on his neck "Whatever that bastard told you is a lie you hear me?! This is not your fault!"

Just as quickly as it started the hug was over and Zack pulled back again eyes rimmed with red as he held Clouds face in his hands and met his eyes head on. "This is not your fault" He said again forcefully.

Cloud was too shocked to respond.

He blinked. _Fuck!_

Before he could protest again the sound of nearing footsteps drew both men's attention to the mouth of the alley. Cloud stepped back in panic, Zack moved in front of him protectively.

 _No!_ Clouds mind screamed. _Don't be Leon, please don't let it be Leon. Not yet. Zack doesn't understand. I need to make him understand! Please baby, stay away._

It was Leon. But he wasn't alone.

There was another SOLDIER with him. A tall man Cloud couldn't place.

Whoever he was Zack relaxed at the sight of him. That was a good sign at least wasn't it?

...

"Zack" Kunsel called out. "What are you doing out here?" He sounded appropriately surprised. Leon was impressed. Playing along he added in his own exclamations earning a quick glare from Zack which was easily ignored.

"What's going on?" Kunsel asked his frantic friend, eyes flicking across to the dishevelled Cadet for just a second.

From his position behind Zack Clouds blue eyes latched onto his lover with desperate relief.

'you ok?' Leon mouthed silently whilst Zack was distracted talking to Kunsel. Cloud looked sadly towards Zack before nodding slightly. He was as ok as he could be given the circumstances.

"I found him like this" Zack was explaining to Kunsel in hushed tones "I don't...I can't... Kuns what do I do?" he pleaded, his voice cracking at the end.

Kunsel placed a calming hand on the dark haired teens arm then finally directed his full attention to Cloud shifting closer to the blonde. "Hey kid. You ok?"

"I'm fine" Cloud insisted firmly.

Zack went to protest but Kunsel raised his hand to cut the other man off.

"Ok, you're fine. Looking a little dishevelled but we can deal with that, here..." The calm SOLDIER said, reaching into his jacket pocket and bringing it back out with the bottle of water grasped in his fingers. "You look like you need this, sorry I don't have a full one"

Leon raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Cloud took the bottle with a resigned 'thanks' and gulped the cool liquid down. He hadn't realised how thirsty he was until he pulled the bottle away to find he had nearly finished it off. Bashfully he offered it back but Kunsel waved for him to keep it.

"Now" The SOLDIER continued, easily taking charge "I think I passed some clothes on a washing line on the way here, I'll run back and get them. Zack?" Zack perked up as Kunsel removed his bracer, handing it across to him "while I'm gone, you get this kid fixed up" with that he turned and ran off.

Leon felt a knot appear in his stomach.

Zack was going to cure Cloud.

His Cloud.

Of injuries Leon had given him no less.

After all their time together the act of curing his lover after a session had become an intimate part of their love making. His own personal redemption for the dark desires he had tried so long to repress. The desires Cloud had taught him find joy and freedom in. It was in a way his favourite indulgence, fixing the hurt, knowing he could find joy in taking the pain away just as he found joy in causing it. It proved to him that he wasn't a danger, wasn't a monster, it proved he was good.

The thought of Zack being the one to clear away Leon's damage was just so...intrusive.

Leon felt sick.

Cloud watched the emotions play across his lover face, wishing he could think of anything to fix this.

"I'm going to cure you now ok Cloud?" Zack sounded like he was coaxing a frightened kitten to take a bath.

The blonde kept his face angled down as though looking at the ground but shifted his eyes to look up through his lashes discretely watching Leon's face. The brown haired man had a fiery expression trained on the back of Zack's head. With great reluctance Cloud nodded.

The cure washed over him like a wave, wounds healing together, grazes easing away. The pain he had been mostly oblivious to for the last half hour was suddenly gone and he had never been so disappointed by it before.

Once again Zack's sudden embrace was a shock and Cloud could do nothing but hold on as strong arms wrapped around his small frame pressing him close. He felt warm breath on his cheek as Zack spoke softly "Its gona be ok Cloudy, I swear. We'll get through this"

Over Zack's shoulder Cloud watched Leon roll his eyes. Sky blue eyes locked onto Mako bright ones, he tried to offer a reassuring smile. The blondes heart clenched painfully when Leon tore his gaze away, face stormy.

Kunsels return was a welcome distraction.

Accepting the handful of clothes with a soft thank you Cloud was surprised to note they were his own. He looked up at the strange SOLDIER in silent question and the other man discretely gestured to him to stay quiet. He followed the instruction and began towelling off his hair making a mental note to ask Leon later how much this guy knew.

For now at least it seemed like the stranger was calling the shots and that was fine by Cloud as long as it got him and Leon both safely out of here.

For the first time since Leon and Kunsels arrival Zack actually acknowledged the brown haired SOLDIER; moving to confront him whilst Cloud was busy redressing. "Look Leonheart, this is kind of a delicate situation and I'm sure Cloud would prefer a bit of privacy, maybe you should go"

Leon felt a rush of fury. _How dare he?_

"I have as much right as you to be here Fair. Cloud's my friend too!"

"Hardly. I'm his _best_ friend" Zack stated curtly.

 _'I'm his boyfriend'_ Leon screamed silently in his own mind.

"He needs space and care right now ok?" Zack continued "I just don't know if you being here is much help right now"

"It is" Cloud cut in urgently as he stepped close enough to hear the exchange. "I want him to stay"

Leon smirked at the irritation on Zack's face.

"He can walk with us back to Shinra" The dark haired Second conceded finally "But then you're coming back to my apartment with me, I'll make up the spare room for you. I don't think you should be sleeping in the barracks tonight."

 _'I wasn't planning to be'_ Cloud thought bitterly.

Cloud and Leon both wanted to argue but knew there was nothing they could say, not without revealing the truth and Zack was definitely not ready for that.

With a sad smile towards his lover, pleading for the older mans forgiveness Cloud nodded his agreement before letting Zack rest his arm around his shoulders in support as they began to walk.

Leon grit his teeth and followed behind them with Kunsel.

The other SOLDIER remained silent as he fell in with the rest of the group. Well this was a fine mess he had gotten caught up in. Should be entertaining at the very least.

* * *

Hope you're still with me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Luv ya. x


	12. Chapter 12

"Cloud was attacked"

"No I fucking wasn't"

"I found him in an alleyway down by the Howling stars nightclub, he was...he was...oh guys you should have seen him he...someone...someone...they..."

"Someone did nothing! I told you it was consensual"

"Woah woah woah" Genesis cut in, eyes wide and very alert. "What was consensual?"

"He was raped!" Zack cried out suddenly teary eyes begging his lovers to step in and help him somehow.

"I was not!" Cloud screamed back but it was too late. Three highly protective SOLDIERS were already descending on him.

"What happened?"

"Tell us everything"

"Are you ok?"

 _"Guys"_

"Did you see who it was?"

"Anything you can remember sweetheart, anything at all."

"Don't overwhelm him."

"Give him some space."

 _"Guys"_

"It's just us dear. You're with friends now."

"You're safe"

 _"Guys!"_

"Why don't you sit down honey?"

"It's going to be ok"

 _"Guys I'm fine!"_

Even as he said it the blonde found himself being led across the room and manoeuvred to sit.

The four men crouched on the floor in front of the chair, surrounding him. In the part of his mind that wasn't screaming in frustration Cloud thought to himself that if he really had been raped being trapped in place by four men it was physically impossible to defend yourself from probably wouldn't be helping.

He wished they would leave him alone. He wished they would just listen for once!

"Cloud honey we're so sorry this happened" Sephiroth whispered looking devastated.

That was the last straw.

The sound of a roaring scream filled the room, shocking the SOLDIERS into silence, it was loud and angry and primal and lasted about 30 seconds before the blonde ran out of breath and finally dropped his face back down to look at the others again, panting breathlessly.

"Now...for the last fucking time...I was not raped."

"Cloud..." Zack protested "I saw you."

"And I told you it was consensual" The Cadet snapped.

"You were covered in cuts and bruises and...and..."

"And what? Go on." Cloud demanded. The others were going to find out eventually, it may as well be now when he was too angry to be embarrassed. He was mildly relieved that the apartment had been empty when him and Zack arrived, giving him time to shower and change before facing them. This would have been so much worse otherwise.

"and...urine" The young man finished quietly, gaze dropping to look at the carpet, too upset to maintain eye contact

The three older SOLDIERs all gasped lightly in distress. Faces showing varying levels of disgust. Angeal reached out a hand to take Clouds but the blonde snatched his away with a sharp glare.

"It. Was. Consensual"

"I don't believe that." Zack grit out.

"I don't care what you believe"

"He thinks it was his fault" The young man told the others, giving up on trying to talk sense into Cloud and instead reaching out to them for backup.

"Oh no honey.." Genesis immediately jumped in "...don't you ever think that."

This time both Angeal and Sephiroth grabbed his hands before he could pull away, each lightly stroking the back of his hands in a way that was probably meant to be soothing. To the left Zack latched himself to Angeals side seeking his own comfort.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Cloud screeched.

"Cloud you need to stop ok? You need to understand that what happened tonight is not ok and that we will protect you and help bring whoever did it to justice. Can you trust us to do that?"

"No!"

"Sweetheart I promise we can keep you safe, you don't need to be afraid"

"I'm not afraid! I wasn't attacked. Why can't you understand that? What happened was my choice. I asked for it. I wanted it. It was just a bit of fun."

"Dearest, whatever he told you..."

"He didn't tell me anything and I am not your fucking dearest!"

"Cloud we are trying to help you!" Zack shouted in frustration.

"Well you aren't. You are jumping to stupid conclusions and making everything shitty."

"Cloud..." Angeal said softly "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"I've tried. you won't listen."

"We will. We're listening now."

Cloud looked around at the four faces in front of him knowing that it wasn't going to be that simple but knowing that he had to try anyway.

"I went to the alley willingly to have sex"

Genesis looked like he was going to be sick.

"Just because you went willingly at first doesn't make what he did ok Cloud" The redhead tried to explain.

"I thought you said you would listen!?" The blonde shouted.

Angeal held up a hand to calm them and motioned for Cloud to go on.

After taking a moment to collect himself he did.

"I _told_ him to beat me up"

"and why would you do that?"

"Because I _like_ that" Cloud stated firmly.

Four sets of mako eyes softened in pity. Clearly they still didn't buy it.

"Where did you meet the guy?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hu?" The question came as a surprise. _Fuck! What should he say?_

"The guy, where did you meet him? Did you meet him there? In the club?"

Cloud froze and opened his mouth but nothing came out so Sephiroth carried on

"Did you agree before going into the alley what was going to happen there?"

"Yes"

"So you were able to fully consent to do something like with a stranger that quickly, right there in a club with no notice?"

"No I didn't..we..."

"Were you drinking?"

"No...yes...no...I mean..."

"Did he ask you right there in the club if he could do...that to you?"

"No! I asked him."

"You asked him? So you just approached a stranger and asked them to play out a rape fantasy with you?"

"No!"

"No?"

"I..he.."

"He what?"

The others watched on in silence as the General reduced their young friend to a stuttering mess.

Cloud took a deep breath.

"I told him it was a fantasy of mine. He said it sounded fun. Once we got to the alley I gave him instructions as we went along"

"Why him?"

"What?"

"Why him? What made you approach him with something like this? How did you know that particular person would be open to something like that? Did you approach anyone else before that?"

"No"

"So don't you think that maybe he just wanted you to think you approached him? You were drinking, not in your right mind. Maybe he planted the idea? Made you think you wanted it so you wouldn't feel like you had room to protest once it actually started?" The other SOLDIERS were nodding in agreement.

"No!" Cloud shouted.

"Have you ever seen him before tonight?"

"I...um..." The Cadet looked away. Too distressed to come up with a suitable response.

Genesis latched on to the pause, mind connecting the dots. "Cloud...do you know who it was? Is it...is it someone you knew before the club?"

Cloud couldn't even bring himself to answer. He was near tears again. Eyes squeezed tightly shut he refused to look at any of them. He focused on breathing. _In...out...in...out...in..._

"Cloud..." Angeal sounded nervous, gulping lightly before he continued "Is it someone in the army?"

"No!" The Cadet whined desperately. Too quickly.

Unnoticed by the blonde who still had his eyes shut tight the four men exchanged knowing looks.

"Cloud...one last question...is this?...was this?..." Angeal took a breath to calm himself, eyes tinged green in anger "Has this happened before?"

Cloud didn't answer. He couldn't. He grasped his head in his hands, shaking it side to side frantically in distress. They were getting too close.

"It was consensual" He tried again, voice weak.

"Cloud..."

"Leave him alone. You leave him alone! Don't you fuckers dare try to hurt him, don't you dare. Just stay away!"

"Cloud..."

Cloud tore his hands away from the ones holding his, struggling to his feet as he became hysterical with frustration, feet stumbling as he looked for an escape. _Leon. He needed Leon!_

"Just fucking stop" He shouted again as multiple hands reached out to grab him "Don't you hurt him. Don't you hurt him! Stay away from me. Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Cloud slammed his hands over his mouth in horror. The whole room froze.

"Cloud" Zack gasped.

Cloud ran for the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are you helping us anyway?" Leon asked.

Kunsel watched from where he was lounging reclined on his bed as the other man paced across the room for the hundredth time, clearly agitated.

"I have my reasons. Are you ever gona leave my apartment?" Leon had followed him back to his room after parting ways with Zack and Cloud. Kunsel didn't protest although he usually preferred to keep his private space private. Given the nights earlier events he figured the other man just wanted to stick around someone who knew why he was so tense and wouldn't ask awkward questions which made going back to his own room impossible.

Leon ignored the question and kept pacing. "What reasons?"

"My reasons; and I will reveal them when I'm good and ready."

Mako eyes tinged with green trained themselves on the relaxed SECOND in a glare. "If it involves Cloud you'll tell me now!"

Kunsel bristled at the tone.

"Hey dipshit! You are the one who screwed up tonight ok? I am the one who saved your ass. You and your kinky little fuckboy. So don't you dare start making demands from me because right now you fucking owe me!"

Leon lunged forward, his pent up anger finally reaching its limit and looking for a target.

Hands fisted in the other SOLDIERS shirt and dragged him up to face level, shaking him roughly, eyes glowing with fury. Kunsel didn't react, just moved with the other man and waited patiently. Leon opened his mouth to speak but drew a blank.

"You done?" Kunsel asked. Leons grip tightened but he still didn't speak.

Eventually the burst of rage subsided and he let go dropping Kunsel back down onto the bed and resuming his pacing.

Kunsel brushed down his rumpled clothes and readjusted himself into a reclined position once more, watching Leon stomp around.

"Why did that interfering bastard have to...to interfere?" Leon asked.

Kunsel snorted. "Very articulate"

Leon ignored him and kept pacing. Five minutes later a thought occurred to him.

"How long have you known about me and Cloud?"

"Long enough" was the instant response.

"How did you know we were there tonight? How did you know to come help us?"

"I have my ways"

The restless SOLDIER didn't even bother to glare, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any more information than Kunsel wanted to give.

Finally he stopped dead, energy depleted as his eyes faded back to blue.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" Seifer had asked to have the room tonight, fully expecting to get lucky with that pretty Third he was working on and Leon really didn't feel like going to the Garage without Cloud.

Kunsel sighed and waved a hand towards the other bed in his dorm style room. Good connections had helped him avoid getting a roommate so it had always been empty. "Knock yourself out. But if you snore I will throw you out of here without hesitation." He warned.

"Thanks" the other muttered tiredly.

Leon crawled beneath the duvet that didn't even have a sheet and buried his face in the pillow. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep but tried anyway as he heard Kunsel change into pyjamas before switching the lights off and crawling into his own bed.

Eyes clenched shut Leon thought about his lover, wishing they were back at the garage together now. Not separated by a hyperactive, overprotective dick who thought he knew his boyfriend better than him. The night ticked by slowly without interruption as the brown haired Second waited for the next day, wondering if he would get a chance to talk to Cloud anytime soon and how much damage control would be needed before they could get back to normal. If they ever could.

He lifted his head and turned to look at Kunsel incredulously when the other man himself started to snore like a behemoth on crack.

This was the worst night of his life.

...

"Cloud open the door"

He hadn't made it out of the apartment, four super enhanced SOLDIERs cutting off his escape with little effort, so the blonde was now locked in the bathroom.

"Go away"

"Cloud honey" Genesis implored "we need to talk about this"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Oh I think there is" Angeals commanding voice rumbled in the same tone he used as head of disciplinary procedures when he was trying to get a subordinate to confess to whatever they had done to land them in front of him.

"Yeah Cloud" Zack pleaded "You need to let us in. Clearly you're caught up in a bad situation but we're your friends we can help"

"You bastards are not my friends!"

"Zack back off" Genesis hissed in a low tone so the Cadet wouldn't hear them. "He's clearly been brainwashed. We need to be subtle about this or we'll only succeed in driving him away."

"But.."

"No buts Zack. He's right" Angeal sighed drawing them all away from the door and signalling that they move back to the living room. "We won't be able to help him until Cloud is ready to admit he needs help"

"But he does need help!"

"We know sweetheart and we will do whatever we can, but for now we need to let him calm down and then regain his trust in us."

"Why is he being like this?" The younger man whined "Why is he acting like we're the bad guys?"

"He probably doesn't realise he's being abused" Genesis explained sadly. "It's possible he even thinks he's in love"

"The guy beat and raped him then just left him there alone in an alley way! How is that love?"

"Like I said, he's brainwashed. Domestic abuse can do that. He's probably convinced himself it's all ok. Victims in this situation find ways to rationalise their circumstances and justify their partners actions often shifting the blame onto themselves, convincing themselves it's their fault or that they are ok with it maybe even want it"

"How do know about stuff like that?"

"It was in an episode of CSI"

"What do we do?" Sephiroth asked.

"We help" Angeal replied "Show him he has a safe place here, then help him realise that what this guy is doing is not ok and that he doesn't have to put up with it. Once he's ready to walk away on his own we'll be there for him and we can deal with the bastard that hurt him."

"I wana kill him!" Zack hissed.

"I know, but you can't. Leaving has to be Clouds choice, if we try to forcefully separate them we may end up doing more harm than good."

"You can't seriously be thinking of letting him go back to that guy?!"

"I don't like it any more than you but right now we have to think about what's best for Cloud in his current state of mind."

"What's best for him is to be safe and with us"

"He doesn't see it like that right now"

Zack nodded sadly, wishing he could make this all go away "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but we will find out"

Cloud listened through the door but the group had moved too far away for his unenhanced ears to pick up. He knew they were talking about him, about Leon, although they didn't know it was Leon. Yet.

Oh Goddess what were they going to do when they found out? Cloud couldn't bear to think about it.

He had to do something. Make them understand.

Why couldn't they just understand?

He heard footsteps moving closer.

"Cloud?"

"Go away"

"I need to use the toilet"

"Seph's apartment is next door, use his"

Zack sighed and moved away.

"Did you get him to come out? "Genesis asked. Zack shook his head. "It was worth a try."

Cloud curled up on the cold hard tiles and pulled a towel over his exhausted body wishing he was back at the Garage with Leon. He was somewhat grateful that he was good with pain because there was no way he would be able to sleep here otherwise.

Even still, it was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

"He's definitely avoiding us this time"

Genesis nodded as they watched the young blonde through the training rooms observation window. It had been a week since the incident and Cloud hadn't spoken to any of them since he had left for his classes the next morning. Zack had wanted him to take the day off but Cloud refused and when he accused them of trying to sabotage his chances of getting into SOLDIER they eventually caved and let him go.

They were watching him though. Watching to see who he was hanging around with. See if there was any evidence about who this so called boyfriend was.

So far nothing.

He went to classes, ate meals, went to bed. Nothing else. Nothing that would indicate a romantic liaison.

Any interaction with others was brief and casual, never long enough or intimate enough to suggest there was anything more to it. He spoke to a few of the other Cadets, and in short bursts to Zell, Seifer and Squall.

He was never alone with anyone. Never for more than a few minutes.

Zack started asking around. Trying to find out if there was anyone else outside of the group of friends they already knew about. Anyone that somehow might have been closer to him than they had previously realised. Or anyone who had suddenly stopped hanging around since the incident.

Sephiroth had used his influence in the company to get hold of the Shinra buildings security tapes along with the ones from the club where it had happened. They all took turns scouring through the footage. Everything the blonde had done and everyone he had been hanging around with going back several months. Trying to determine who it was. Who had gotten that close to him? Close enough to hurt him without any of them seeing it.

Zell was keeping an eye out too, at Zack's request. The peppy blonde didn't know about any boyfriend but gave the other man a list of people he had seen when they were clubbing and promised to watch his little brother carefully from then on. It upset the buoyant man that he didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that something had happened when they were at the club and now Zack was worried about Cloud and Cloud was angry at Zack. He wanted to ask but something told him Cloud would not appreciate it so he kept quiet and watched as he had promised to do.

Cloud knew Zack had spoken to the other Second and although he was mildly relieved that Zell had not approached him with any questions yet he knew it was just a matter of time before he had to confide in his hyper friend. He just hoped Zell would be more understanding than the others had.

...

"You need to tell someone"

Leon levelled Kunsel with an intense stare. "What?"

"You heard. You need to tell someone about you and Cloud. About your relationship and the issue with Zack."

Leon winced. As far as he was concerned too many people knew too much already. Thankfully Zack appeared to be respecting Clouds privacy and hadn't blabbed to anyone about what had happened.

"I haven't even properly spoken to Cloud yet"

"Because you can't" The other SOLDIER reminded him "Not while Zack is watching. Not without drawing attention to the both of you, and it's going to stay that way for the foreseeable future. So unless you are willing to walk away from each other and let this whole thing fade away which I assume you aren't, you are going to need some backup."

Leon felt like a stone had been dropped in his stomach. Walking away from Cloud was out of the question.

"We'll find a way"

"I'm telling you the way. There's safety in numbers Leonhart. Eventually this is going to become far more public and when people hear the story do you want them hearing your version first, or Zack's?"

The brown haired man buried his head in his hands, clenching his fists in frustration. Kunsel continued, trying to get the message across.

"Zack has a lot of friends Leon. A lot of influence. You don't. Play this wrong and it can end very badly for you"

"I have friends too." Leon muttered.

"Good, you're going to need them"

...

Cloud arrived at Zell's apartment feeling nervous.

It was just a casual gathering. Just another night hanging out with his friend's as he had done dozens of times before. But it was the first time he would be around Leon for more than a few minutes since that night. Zack and the others were still watching him. He was scared. Scared for his lover and he hated it. Hated that his friends were making him feel like this.

He wanted to hold his boyfriend. Tell him it was ok. That everything was going to work itself out.

Even in his head it felt like a lie.

Zell opened the door with a smile that wasn't quite as natural as it used to be. Hadn't been since Zack had said just enough to worry the older blonde. "Hey little bro. Come on in man"

Cloud smiled back as bright as he could and went inside.

There he was. Cloud felt a strange mixture of elation and terror at the sight of his lover.

Leon looked up as Cloud came in. Careful not to look too happy to see him but smiling nonetheless.

"Hey" Seifer greeted from his own seat.  
"Hey" Cloud smiled back grabbing a drink and a bowl of popcorn. _Act casual_ he told himself.

The evening passed slowly. There were snacks and drinks, TV and conversation. It was almost like things were back to normal except they weren't.

Cloud managed to get himself a seat next to Leon and thanks to a cunningly positioned blanket they were holding hands. He squeezed tightly, holding onto the others fingers desperately and ignoring the older man's wince when he squeezed too tight; Leon was a SOLDIER, he could handle it and Cloud needed this. He smiled lightly when Leon squeezed back just as hard, the solid pain grounding him and making more sense than anything else had this past week.

It was halfway through a film they had stumbled on whilst channel surfing when Zell and Seifer went to the shop to get more snacks and the two lovers were finally alone.

"I've missed you so much baby" Cloud whispered between desperate kisses, tears running down pale cheeks. Somehow this single week had felt even longer than the year Leon had spent away from him.

"I know. Me too. Oh shit Cloud, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I don't know" He had been thinking it over all week. Trying to come up with a solution that would let them stay together without having to worry about four angry SOLDIERs coming after them. All attempts to talk sense into his friends had been futile. They just wouldn't listen.

They didn't have long. The shop was only a short walk away.

Leon almost wept at the thought of letting go of his love again "Listen Cloud...Kunsel he...he says we should tell Zell and Seifer what's going on"

Cloud froze and then pulled back still clutching Leon's hands in his own staring at the brown haired man.

"What if they take Zack's side?" He asked weakly.

"They are going to find out eventually" Leon sighed "I'd rather they hear our version now than whatever twisted crap that git is going to start telling people. We just have to hope they see it our way"

Cloud hesitated a moment before nodding "Ok"

...

When the two blonde SOLDIERs returned to the apartment they were met by the sight of Cloud sitting in Leon's lap, arms wrapped around the brunettes neck and foreheads pressed together as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Woah" Zell whistled eyes wide in shock "Something you guys wanna tell us?"

Cloud smiled nervously, eyes still focused on Leon "Actually yes"

"You guys should probably sit down" Leon suggested planting a quick kiss on Clouds lips before shifting the blonde to sit next to him. He kept hold of the others hand though.

The bag of snacks was dumped on the coffee table in the middle of the room and two curious SOLDIERs sat down across from their friends.

"So I take it you're the boyfriend Zack asked me to look out for?" Zell ventured after a few seconds passed in silence.

"Yeah" Leon muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Um...so how long has this been going on?"

"About three years" Cloud admitted, surprising their audience.

Zell gaped. "So the whole time I've know both of you then?" they nodded.

"wow, feeling a little hurt I'm not gonna lie"

Seifer pulled a face and regarded the two men calmly "and why exactly is Zack so keen on this information?" he prompted.

Cloud took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Well, he might possibly maybe be under the very ,very incorrect belief that Leon is abusing me"

Two sets of eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" Zell looked horrified.

Leon slumped slightly looking bitter "Because they saw him covered in cuts and bruises I gave him."

Cloud shot an irritated look at his lover then turned to clarify the situation before their friends freaked out like the others had.

"It's not like it sounds, we just have some…..um… extreme interests….in the bedroom."

"And sometimes that involves me getting a little heavy handed." Leon added wanting this conversation over with.

"How heavy handed are we talking?"

"Whips, knives, paddles and other delicious instruments of torture" Cloud threw in with a grin, felling slightly more comfortable with the conversation now the initial confession was out. Leon on the other hand was still feeling nervous.

Seifer let out a low whistle "Wow Squall" he drawled casting a look of interest towards Cloud even as he addressed the elder male "Never pegged you for the type"

"Well Cloud is the one who controls the sessions" Leon insisted. "I just follow his instructions."

"And you're very good at it" Cloud smiled leaning up to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"Really?"Seifer's eyes remained fixed on the younger blonde in curiosity. "That's different"

"Yeah but it works for us" Cloud insisted daring him to challenge their set up.

"Hey, to each their own sweetheart" He threw back with a wink. Leon put an arm around Clouds shoulders and pulled him closer giving Seifer a warning glare. Seifer just continued to smirk.

Zell still looked uncomfortable. "So...how does Zack come into it?"

Cloud sighed "Remember when we went to the club last week?" They nodded "Well Leon and I sort of snuck out back and...um...played for a while and afterwards when Leon was going to get a cure, because we forgot to take one, Zack found me and...jumped to an unfortunate conclusion."

"You needed a cure?"

"Zell I was fine...I liked it. I demanded it"

Leon threw a pillow at Seifer as the blonde licked his lips, clearly trying to imagine it and apparently enjoying the image a little too much.

Seifer caught the pillow and laughed.

"So you roughed up pretty boy here and Zack freaked out?"

"Pretty much" Leon muttered darkly, not approving of the new nickname.

Zell gulped and looked at the two men sitting across from him, taking note of how they clung to each other, hands clasped together as though they couldn't bear to be separated. He nodded slowly. "Ok"

"Zell" Cloud muttered quietly "are you sure you're alright with this?" He really needed his friend on his side right now.

Zell took a breath to relax then gave another smile, this one far more genuine "Yeah. I'm surprised but...clearly Zack got it wrong so..."

He was cut off when Cloud launched himself across into his arms, hugging his surrogate brother tightly. He was so relieved.

Seifer laughed at the pair and smiled warmly at Leon "So what now?"

"We need to get Zack to understand he got it wrong" Zell insisted still hugging Cloud.

Cloud let go and moved back over into Leon's lap. "I've already tried. He won't listen"

"Maybe I should try too?" Zell offered.

"No!" Cloud shouted alarmed. The other man looked at him in shock.

The Cadet looked down at the floor feeling nervous again. "It's not just him anymore"

Leon stared at him curiously, this was news to him too.

"He's told the three Generals and they believe his version of events. It was when they were questioning me that I accidentally mentioned it was my boyfriend and not a random hook-up that was with me that night"

"I was wondering about that" Leon admitted.

"Anyway" Cloud continued "if they find out who my boyfriend is who knows what they'll do?"

"and if Zell suddenly starts speaking up in defence of your boyfriend they are going to figure out its someone you both know and probably find Leon quicker" Seifer clarified.

Cloud nodded sadly as Zell slumped in his chair.

"What do we do then?"

"Nothing...for now" Cloud told them. "I will keep talking to them and try to get them to realise I'm really not being abused. Until then...Leon and I need some help keeping our relationship a secret"

"Hey...no problemo little bro." Zell grinned. Seifer nodded.

The relieved couple grinned at their friends; full of gratitude. "You guys are the best"

Suddenly a thought occurred to the young Cadet and he blushed in shame when he realised there was a very important detail he had neglected to share with his lover.

"Um...Leon...sweetheart, honey, my one and only love..."

Leon looked towards his over intently, raising an eyebrow. "yes?"

"I should probably tell you something"

"yes?"

"Something about Zack and Sephiroth and Angeal and Genesis"

"yes?"

"and...um..."

"yes Cloud?" The brunette prompted becoming more impatient.

"They might have...maybe possible sort of... asked me out a few months ago"

"What?" Leon shouted.

"Woah" Zell cried jumping to his feet as Seifers eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean they? Like...all four of them? Together?"

"Yeah" Cloud verified "apparently they've been dating each other for a while now" He had told Leon this little fact a while ago so the brunette was the only one not surprised by it, he was however floored by the other part of the tale.

"Why didn't you tell me they asked you out?" He demanded feeling hurt.

"I was going to" Cloud insisted nervously. "It happened when you were still in Junon and I didn't want to upset you whilst we were separated and then you came back and I was spending most of my time with you and not them so I sort of forgot. By the time I started hanging out with them again they had stopped flirting and acting weird so I figured it didn't matter anymore"

"What do you mean acting weird?" Seifer wondered aloud.

Cloud bit his lip. "Just like...making out in front of me and stuff like that"

"What?" Leon shouted again.

"They don't do it anymore" Cloud shouted back.

"That's not the point! You should have told me!"

"I know. I know" Cloud felt tears running down his cheeks. On top of everything else they did not need more crap coming between them. "I'm telling you now"

"Which brings me to my next question. Why now?"

Cloud flushed again "because with everything going on I didn't want to risk you finding out from one of them somehow"

Leon huffed. "so if it wasn't for all this you would have just hidden it from me forever?"

"No!" Cloud shouted then deflated "maybe...I don't know. I didn't think it mattered"

"Didn't matter that a bunch of your friend's who I already mistrusted have admitted to wanting you in their bed?"

"No!" Cloud shouted again "It wasn't like that...I just...they were...before you guys transferred here they were my only friends. I know you're angry Le. I would be too. I just...they had stopped and it didn't seem important and I just...didn't want to lose them"

"If they had asked again would you have told me?"

"Of course"

"and if it had become a choice between them and me?"

Cloud pulled back, eyes wide with hurt "How can you even ask that? I love you. More than anything. You know that. I will always choose you." He felt his throat catch painfully as he fought off tears "You do know that...don't you?"

Leon deflated, feeling like a jerk "I know baby." He pulled the boy into his arms and held him tightly burying his face in blonde spikes "I'm sorry. I love you too"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Cloud said again only to be shushed gently.

"It's fine" Leon insisted. "They aren't going to come between us"

Zell and Seifer watched their friends from the sidelines entranced by the drama that had just unfolded before their eyes.

"I can't believe Zack is dating all of the Generals" Zell muttered, still in shock.

Seifer just shook his head in disbelief and then poured himself a fresh drink. This night had turned out far more entertaining than anticipated.

They never did finish watching that film.


	15. Chapter 15

In the dark quiet recess of Sephiroth's office Zack scoured the video footage for the third time, checking and double checking every face, every person who had gone in or out of the club, everyone who had had access to Cloud before or after that night. A keen mind sorted through every fact and variable, connecting the dots.

He paused the screen and Intense mako eyes settled on a figure, from this angle only the back of the head was visible, a darker shade of grey than most of the blurred footage.

Zack knew that in real life that hair was a deep chestnut brown.

Without looking away he pulled up his phones contact list and dialled, waiting for the man on the other end to pick up.

"Angeal? Are the others there?"

He waited until he heard all their voices, knowing he had been switched to loudspeaker.

Fierce eyes burned into the screen, beginning to glow green with rage as his voice deepened to a rough growl.

"I know who it is"

* * *

Please forgive the very short update. This was meant to be on the end of the last chapter but I messed up somewhere and forgot it. Sorry also for the long delay, Uni was a priority for a while. Next chapter tomorrow. I promise. xxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Cloud arched his back violently; his small frame almost folded in half. Rough hands pushed him back down into the mattress, dragging his feet down towards the foot of the bed before sword calloused fingers wrapped around his throat and squeezed.

Blue eyes rolled back into the blondes head as a rush of giddy pleasure coursed through him, the lack of oxygen causing an intense lightheaded sensation that left every inch of his body tingling.

Twenty seconds.

That's how long he'd told Leon to hold it.

He tried to count it in his head before sharp nails raked down his chest drawing fourth a fierce moan and knocking off his concentration as he arched again. The hand continued down, shifting to glide over pale skin and grabbing hold of his cock, tugging it once...twice...three times.

The pressure at his throat lifted suddenly and the Cadets lungs filled with air in an angry rush. He gasped desperately, fingers clutching at the sheets as his climax hit in full force.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck baby yes!"

Leon dived forward, covering his lovers small frame and capturing the blondes mouth in a hungry kiss, his own hard cock pressed between them. The brunette couldn't stop himself from rutting forward, gasping at the delicious jolt of pleasure the friction brought.

"Good?" He asked with a smile.

Cloud grinned up at him "So good" he croaked.

Leon continued to thrust against the other man, nudging towards the blondes entrance suggestively, asking permission.

"Stop" Cloud instructed.

The sound Leon made was tragic and Cloud would have laughed if he wasn't so on edge. Already he was beginning to harden again and desperately wanted his lovers touch; but more than that he wanted pain. Wanted it sharp and hot and unrelenting.

"Get the knife" He ordered.

Despite his disappointment Leon complied instantly, taking the pre-sharpened blade from where it was waiting on the bed stand.

At Clouds instruction he brought the edge to the pale skin and let it rest without pressing down, the cool metal teasing the blonde as he lay perfectly still.

Cloud knew that if he moved even slightly the razor sharp metal would glide through his skin like butter and the thought alone made his cock twitch with excitement. He stayed still, the torment of denying himself just adding to the pleasure he knew was coming.

Leon watched as his lovers breathing slowed, every second becoming more controlled, more even. Blue eyes fluttered shut, long lashes resting softly on flushed cheeks. It was beautiful and the older man found himself mesmerised, his own arousal forgotten as he held the knife in place, just touching the delicate form beneath him.

Cloud arched up.

Leon didn't move. He held the knife steady as ivory flesh split open beneath it, warm red blood gushing to the surface and trickling outwards, running down to stain the white sheets below them.

Cloud hissed in pleasure. It was wonderful.

The cold sharp slice of the blade and the hot pooling blood combining to give an intense burning sensation that was exactly what he had been craving these few days.

This was their first session since the alleyway. Their first chance to be alone since Zack had dragged the darkest aspects of their private lives out into the light.

Thank the goddess for Zell and Seifer. The two men had been wonderful in their understanding and acceptance. In their willingness to support the two lovers as they fought to protect their relationship and each other as much as possible.

Zack and the others had been relentless in their search. Zell informed them just yesterday that the energetic Seconds questioning had become more intense, asking the friendly blond on multiple occasions if he knew anything about Cloud having a boyfriend and urging him to keep an eye out.

Poor Zell was trying so hard to keep the other man on the wrong trail. To protect his friends from the sheltered Soldiers ignorance of the darker aspects of desire.

"Cut me" Cloud groaned. "Ten times. Wherever you like" He was too far gone to give more direction than that. Leon felt his breath catch. It wasn't often that Cloud gave him that much freedom in these sessions, especially in something as intense as knife play.

The brunette had grown a lot in the last few years. In the time he had been with Cloud, exploring his sadistic urges under the command of someone who understood how desperately they frightened him. How afraid he was of losing control, of going too far.

His hand shook slightly as he lifted the blade. He took a breath and it steadied again.

Cloud lay stretched on the bed, calm and relaxed beneath him. Eyes still closed and completely at ease. Trusting.

Cloud trusted him.

Trusted Leon to trust himself.

To trust his own control.

He brought the knife down, a swift motion that glided across the blondes ribs. The cut was so clean it was barely visible at first, fractions of a second seeming to take forever before the red bloomed out from the wound. Cloud sighed in contentment.

Leon continued. Slicing again and again and again and again until nine beautifully crafted cuts lay scattered across his lovers skin.

One more.

Leon gazed down at the man beneath him.

So calm and peaceful. So powerful. Radiating authority even as he lay still beneath the brunettes blade, eyes closed and body prone yet Leon knew he could stop that blade with a single word.

Eyelashes fluttered as the young man twisted, waiting for his command to be completed.

Leon considered the form before him. What was this image missing?

He needed one more cut.

Where should it go?

Cloud cried out in surprise as the hot sharp pain burned across his cheek.

Blue eyes flew open and fixed onto Leon's.

The Soldier looked as surprised as him.

Then he looked afraid.

 _I went too far._ Leon thought, hand clutching the handle of the knife anxiously.

Cloud took hold of the hand holding the blade. Pulling the knife away from his lover and throwing it to the floor as he raised himself up and leaned in, pressing forward and drawing the other man into a kiss.

Leon felt the wet drip of the blood on his own face and he melted into the kiss, tension easing away with it. Finally they broke apart, bodies still pressed flush together.

"That was perfect" Cloud whispered.

Leon's breath was heavy, he found himself rutting again. The excitement of having let loose and made his mark on his lover without fear and to have pleased the blond by doing so left him overwhelmed with excitement. The hot body pressed against his own was only adding to that.

He was glad Cloud had denied him before. The wait, the build up, the blood. It all added to this feeling, this need. It all made everything feel so much better. His body was nearly vibrating with tension.

"Can I please fuck you now?"

Cloud threw his head back and laughed. Eyes bright with joy.

"Fuck yes"

Seconds later the blonde was once more pressed into the mattress, legs hooked over Leon's shoulders as the brunette drove forward. It was rough and fast and desperate and so very perfect.

It was them. Together, just as they should be.

How could anyone ever believe this was wrong?

The rhythm sped up, thrusts getting harder and more erratic. Sweat and blood merging on the blonds skin and coating the pale flesh in a way that was almost macabre and yet still beautiful.

They could both feel the end approaching and raced towards it together. Faster, faster.

The door was almost ripped off its hinges as it slammed open.


	17. Chapter 17

Zell's eyes widened in shock and he stopped dead in the doorway, mouth hanging open as he gaped at the sight in front of him.

On the bed Leon pulled out roughly and rushed to cover Clouds bloodied form from sight. The Cadet hissed at the sudden burn of being vacated without warning then burrowed down into the duvet as it was thrown over him.

"What the hell guys?" Leon demanded. It wasn't like the other men didn't know what they were doing in here, they were covering for the secret couple after all.

The brunettes previous calm dissipated in an instant as once again he found his and Clouds private life being exposed to the world without their consent. A rational part of his mind tried to remind the SOLDIER that these were the friends they had confessed their relationship to, the ones who were supporting and helping them; but there was a difference between their friends knowing about their relationship and them barging in on their private time together!

Seifer was calmer than his hyperactive friend at least, quickly stepping past the other blonde and into the room with a look of urgency.

"The Generals have kidnapped a Cadet"

The words seemed to shock the room back to life.

Zell finally shook off his surprise at the sight of his two friends, locking panicked eyes with Leon and launching into a quick explanation of the bizarre events that had just unfolded. The whole base was buzzing with the news. The silver General had just barged into the rec room and dragged the kid out without warning, a furious Zack Fair following behind. No one knew what the kid had done but they all agreed whatever it was it must have been bad to make the most popular SOLDIER in Shinra that angry.

As soon as the information sunk in Cloud threw the covers back off of himself suddenly not caring that he was covered in cuts as he rushed to pull clothes on over his still bleeding form.

"Where did they take him?" He demanded with all the authority he could muster, which to the surprise of everyone but Leon was quite a lot. Zell found himself answering instantly and barely resisted the urge to salute.

"They were heading towards the interrogation rooms on the lower floors."

"Shit" Leon hissed, throwing his own uniform on as quickly as he could. Cloud was already moving towards the door, eyes wide and panicked. There was no doubt in their minds that this was somehow about them.

...

Cadet Roodey squinted against the harsh light as it was shone deliberately in his face.

"So...Ben is it?" Genesis sneered, not waiting for a confirmation, he knew it was Ben. "You've made a friend recently haven't you?"

The Cadet twisted his head down as the light was pushed closer; long brown hair shielding his face from the gaze of his captors. "Wha?" He asked dazedly, too frightened and confused to even manage complete words.

"Don't play dumb" Zack growled. His usual friendly demeanour nowhere to be seen as he stepped up beside Genesis, reaching out a hand to grab the boys hair in his fist. "Tell us about Cloud. What have you done to him!"

The young man blinked, the words taking a while to register "Cloud? This is about Strife?"

"Yes" Sephiroth cut in angrily "This is about Cloud. Don't pretend now, we all know what's been going on between you two"  
"What do you mean?" The Cadet pleaded weakly "I haven't done anything I swear"

"Haven't done anything!?" Zack shouted "You bullied him for months, I knew all about that. He begged me not to interfere, told me to let him handle it and I did. Goddess help me I hated it but I trusted him when he said he could handle it so I stayed back." The SOLDIERs words were laced with regret "...and you carried on didn't you Ben?" The question came out as a sneer. Cadet Roodey whimpered.

"until you stopped." Zack hissed, the whole room was tense and the boy curled in on himself in fear and confusion. _He had stopped. Weeks ago! Why were they angry now?_

"Except you didn't stop did you Roodey?" Angeal's steely voice cut in. "You just found a new way to toy with him"

"No" Ben whined. Eyes lifting up, pleading with them to believe him. They didn't.

"We saw you!" Genesis shouted. "Saw the security tapes. You went from tormenting him to acting like his best friend over night. Why would you do that hmm? I'll tell you why, it's because you decided you wanted something more from the poor boy didn't you? Wanted something you knew you would never get away with taking by force so you used lies and manipulation instead. Convincing him you suddenly cared, making him love you and all whilst continuing to hurt him in the worst possible way!"

 _What?_ The Cadet struggled against the cuffs they had attached him to the table with fighting and pleading with the angry SOLDIERs. "I haven't touched him I swear. I didn't do anything! I'm sorry I was mean to him before. I was a jerk. I was just a jerk. Please. I haven't done anything to him in weeks! I wouldn't! I didn't know his brother was a SOLDIER before. I never would have messed with him if I'd known. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry."

"Just tell the truth!" Genesis screamed slamming his fist down on the table and causing the boy to screech and struggle more violently against his cuffs "Tell us about the club. Tell us what you did!"

"What club?" The boy cried, hot tears running down his face.

"The howling stars night club. You went there with him a few weeks ago." Zack supplied, voice biting.

A flicker of recognition crossed the boys face "Yeah, yeah we went there. I...I went to meet his brother...Cloud said he would introduce us" Teary eyes stared round at the group as the glared down at him.

"And?" The silver General prompted.

The Cadet frowned "And he did. It was cool. He...um...Zell...I mean Corporal Dincht seemed really nice"

Zack tightened his grip on the chestnut brown hair in his fist and forced the younger man to meet his eyes "That's it, I am done fucking around kid. You are going to give us a full confession now or I swear to you..."

The door swung open with a heavy bang, flooding the room with light and startling every occupant although the three FIRSTs were all far too well trained to let it show.

"What are you lunatics doing!?" Cloud screamed.

In his seat the other Cadet began to cry in relief. He was saved.

"Cloud" Zack began in his most calming voice placing himself carefully between the blonde and his supposed lover. "I know this looks bad but it's for your own good"

"My own good?" The blonde screeched baffled beyond words. "How could this possibly be for my benefit?"

"He doesn't love you" Genesis cried out. The other three nodded in agreement.

Cloud stared at them like they had grown extra heads. "Of course he doesn't fucking love me. Why would he?"

"Sweetheart we know he's your lover" Angeal told him gently, wishing this had gone better.

"No he isn't"

"Stop protecting him dearest" Sephiroth ordered softly but firmly "He doesn't deserve it"

"He is not my fucking boyfriend!" the angry Cadet shouted. Behind the other men he could see his former bully sobbing pitifully.

"Cloud..." Zack began again, ready to defend their case to the end.

"That little brat is not his boyfriend" A new and yet familiar voice cut in. Cloud froze as Leon stepped past him into the room, shoulders squared and ready for a fight.

"I am"


	18. Chapter 18

The reaction wasn't as quick as Leon expected. For a few beats there was just silence offset only by the persistent sobs of the terrified Cadet.

The four SOLDIERs responsible for this mess took a moment to process the information.

Their first instinct was denial; it couldn't be true, they had worked it all out. It had to be the Cadet. It had to be.

"Bullshit" Zack growled, voice angry but slightly unsure. "you barely know him"

Leon glared back. All his frustrations from the previous weeks rising to the surface "we've been together three years!"

"liar!"

Genesis was the first to recover, piercing eyes honing in on Cloud.

On his tense fearful stance. On his sweat drenched hair.

On the still bleeding gash stretching across the boys porcelain cheek.

How had they not noticed it sooner? It was right there on the boys face. His beautiful perfect face.

Marred! Desecrated!

They had been so focused on their anger at the other Cadet it hadn't even occurred to them that Cloud was hurt. Right there in front of them!

Stepping forward he took hold of the blondes chin, tilting his face up in a manner eerily similar to what Zack had done when finding him in the alley.

"You did this?" He whispered dangerously. Eyes never leaving Clouds face but clearly directing the question at Leon. His other lovers finally noticed the cut too and the other Cadet was totally forgotten as they all stepped forward together the truth suddenly clear. Cloud found himself surrounded, Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal to his front, Leon, Seifer and Zell at his back.

"Yes" Leon answered with deliberate calm, knowing full well the danger he was in right now.

Cloud was terrified. Part of him wanted to deny it. Lie and run. Get his lover safely away from there.

Away from them.

But he could hear Ben crying behind them. This had gone too far!

He pulled back slightly struggling against Genesis's hold but the Red General tightened his grip and tugged him closer. Before Cloud knew what was happening the Generals other hand was moving towards his arm, intending to pull the boy to their side of the room.

In a burst of movement no one expected the blonde instead found himself flying backwards, strong arms wrapped around his waist forcefully dragging him away from the angry SOLDIER's. To Clouds front he saw Leon and Seifer both fall into fighting stances, forming a defensive barrier around him as the SOLDIERS across the room all moved as one ready to pull him back.

A small absent part of Clouds mind noted that it must have been Zell that grabbed him but he was too busy worrying about Leon to care much.

Zack roared in anger, eyes directed at the friendly blonde SOLDIER he had always been on good terms with before now. "What is wrong with you!? Can't you see he's hurting him?"

"Can't you see _you_ are?" Zell responded.

"Let go of him" Sephiroth ordered. Furry laced the silver Generals voice and all four men felt a wave of fear course through them but the three SECONDS stayed strong, tightening their circle around Cloud and preparing themselves for a fight.

"No." The blonde SOLDIER whispered. Defying his commanding officer with as much courage as he could summon.

Ignoring the SOLDIER holding Cloud, Angeal turned his glare towards the true focus of all their anger.

"You are going to pay for hurting him" He promised, fists clenched.

Leon stared back. Afraid but too angry to let it show.

"I never hurt him in any way he didn't want"

"You're disgusting" Genesis hissed. "Telling yourself he wants it just to ease your own conscience"

"I do want it!" Cloud shouted from his behind his lover, desperately wishing he could move in front of the brown haired man and defend him from his former friends but trapped in place by Zell's steady grip. The blonde SOLDIER was ready to throw his chosen brother out of the room to safety at the first sign of a fight.

"Be quiet Cloud!" Zack screamed. It was the first time he had ever spoken to Cloud unkindly and the realisation made his stomach lurch but his own frustration was too strong. Couldn't Cloud see they were trying to help him? Why was he fighting them? Why was he continuing to defend his abuser? It wasn't fair. They were the good guy! So why was Cloud looking at them like they were monsters? Why was Zell glaring at him like he had done something wrong?

The tension in the room grew thicker, anger on both sides rising by the second.

It was unclear who would make the first move.

The loud echoing bang of a gunshot rang out through the room causing half the occupants to cover their own ears in shock.

Only Sephiroth and Leon didn't flinch.

"General"

The voice was calm and steady. It held an authority that had every person in the room relaxing their stance slightly as they all turned to look towards the door still hyper aware of each other however. The subject of the address reluctantly turned his focus to the newcomer.

Tseng lowered his gun slowly. A few specks of dust still flittering down in front of him from the freshly made crater in the ceiling. To his side Kunsel stood with his usual aura of calm juxtaposed by eyes that were sharp and alert scanning the room and taking in every detail.

"It has come to my attention" The Turk began "that you have taken a Cadet captive"

Sephiroth blinked in confusion for a moment until the fearful cries of the young man still cuffed to the table behind him caught everyone's attention. He had forgotten about that.

"Yes" The General admitted reluctantly and with some slight embarrassment.

"May I ask why?"

All four SOLDIERs responsible for the abduction shifted nervously "A...misunderstanding occurred" Genesis offered cautiously.

"I see. Well since your misunderstanding has apparently been...understood, may I remove Mr Roodey from your custody now?" Mr Roodey himself began to cry in relief.

"Yeah take him" Zack snapped, attention returning to Leon who had been discretely attempting to usher his group towards the door; through which more Turks were quietly filtering into the room, all with weapons drawn.

Despite his previous words Tseng didn't make any move to help the captive boy.

"May I ask what is going on in here?" his voice held the steady confidence of someone who already knew exactly what was going on but everyone rushed to tell their version of events anyway.

"They kidnapped Ben"

"Squall is hurting Cloud"

"They've been threatening us"

"We were trying to defend him"

"They're crazy"

"Take that SOLDIER into custody!"

"Get us out of here"

"Stop" The Turk held up a hand to incite calm then turned towards the blonde Cadet who was still wrapped in his surrogate brothers grip.

"You seem to be the centre of all this. Explain"

"No!" Zack shouted but was ignored.

"I love Leon" Cloud insisted quickly "We've been together a while and we like to play rough. They misunderstood that and thought he was hurting me when he's not and now they're are trying to hurt him you have to help us!" he finished desperately.

"He's being abused" Genesis shouted "He doesn't know what he's saying"

Tseng's eyes moved to the cut on the blondes cheek. His expression remained neutral.

"Mr Leonhart?"

"Yes sir?" The brunette responded nervously.

"You and Mr Strife will come with me"

"No!" Zack shouted again, stepping forward with his arm raised as though to grab Cloud and pull him back. The dark haired SECOND found himself face to face with a dozen weapons and soon enough Angeal's heavy hand was on his shoulder urging him to stand down.

"I trust that Leonhart will be facing trial?" The SOLDIER asked the Turk Commander calmly ignoring the other Turks surrounding him.

"I will be reviewing the facts of the situation and taking appropriate action" Tseng assured him.

"Cloud should remain with us" Sephiroth insisted. "For his own safety"

Clouds look of disgust showed what he thought of that idea.

Tseng narrowed his eyes, the only outward sign of his displeasure "He will come with me"

"So will we then"

"You will return to your quarters General. Pending an investigation into your unlawful detainment and assault of Cadet Roodey"

"What!?" Genesis screeched angrily only to be cut off be cut off by Angeal whose guilt at realising they had assaulted an innocent boy was finally settling in.

The General wanted to protest further but there were now a lot of armed Turks in this room and the last thing any of them needed was for a gun fight to break out. Cloud might get hurt.

"Fine"

Cloud felt his heart beating erratically, whether from relief or fear he wasn't quite sure yet. Zell tightened his grip, uncertain if he should let either of his friends go with these Turks.

From across the room Kunsel locked eyes with Leon, holding his focus steady and giving a single pointed nod.

Leon hesitated for another moment before making up his mind and turning fully towards Tseng, saluting respectfully "Sir!"

Zack rolled his eyes petulantly, _It wasn't necessary to salute Turks_ , he knew Squall was just making a point by acknowledging Tseng's authority in this situation but it still annoyed him.

Tseng just nodded towards the brown haired SOLDIER then turned to leave the room knowing he would be followed.

Zell and Cloud went first followed quickly by Leon and Seifer. Behind them the four SOLDIERS were blocked in by several Turks who had already been instructed to escort the men back to their respective living spaces.

Kunsel moved to stand beside Zack placing a calming hand on the other SECONDS arm. Zack offered him a weak smile in return but was still clearly upset.

To one side someone had finally untied Cadet Roodey and was leading him out of the room.

"Sorry" Angeal muttered quietly as the boy passed by. The other three didn't bother.

Two minutes later the interrogation room was empty and silent. No sign remained of what had just transpired there.


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't always violent.

Wasn't always about the knives, and the ropes, and the whips.

It wasn't always a game of control; of forcing each other's limits to the edge.

Leon didn't always need direction.

Cloud didn't always need to lead.

Sometimes it was just them. Nothing but them.

Wrapped in soft sheets in the warm morning sun. Moving together in an easy rhythm where they bent and curved and arched and pulsed as one.

Where soft kisses were pressed to softer lips.

Where touches were fleeting and gentle leaving nothing behind but a tingling sensation that set their nerves alight. No welts. No bruises. Nothing but the memory of fingertips on skin.

Sometimes they would press together so closely that neither one could be sure where one ended and the other began and both were aware of how cliché that sounded but neither could bring themselves to care.

Sometimes their kinks and more deviant desires just weren't needed and the simple pleasure of being there, in that moment together, that was enough.

Sometimes they made love.

...

"Why are we here?" Cloud demanded after nobody spoke for several minutes. The room they were in was plain and unassuming. Just another office in a building full of them.

Tseng smirked and stared down at the young blonde in front of him. "That's a funny way to address your rescuers"

The Cadet lunged forward only to be pushed back down into his seat by the large Turk behind him. Tseng didn't even flinch.

"Thank you for helping us" Cloud gritted out through clenched teeth "But we both know you didn't do it out of the goodness of your heart so why are we here?"

"Hey yo that's a little harsh" A redheaded Turk laughed from across the room "Us Turks are full of heart. True philanthropists we are"

"Shut up Reno" Tseng chided without even glancing at the other man.

Reno shut up.

"Am I going to be arrested?" Leon asked nervously. "I tried to explain to the Generals they made a mistake! I swear I'm not abusing Cloud"

Tseng ignored him and continued staring down the Cadet. Cloud stared back, standing his ground.

"They know Le" Cloud told him softly. "I think they knew long before they came into that room"

"We did" The Turk director assured him.

"You didn't come to get Ben."

"No"

"What do you want?"

Tseng leaned back in his chair eyes still focused intensely on the younger man. "You are an interesting man Cadet Strife. An interesting man with a lot of talents. Talents that can be of great benefit to this company"

"No"

"No what?"

"No I will not become a Turk"

The redhead called Reno threw back his head and laughed whilst the large Turk behind Cloud tightened his grip on the blondes shoulders.

"Why not?" The director asked calmly not even bothering to deny that was his aim.

"I want to be a SOLDIER" Cloud told him. "and I always get what I want"

The Turk laughed glancing towards Leon briefly. "So I've been told"

"So, now that's settled..." Cloud stood to leave and found himself being pushed back down again. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I still want you to be a Turk" Tseng told him.

Leon clenched his fists angrily "He said no"

The director held up a hand to silence him "I also want you to be a SOLDIER"

The two men froze in confusion. "Hu?"

"Turks are a far more versatile group than most people realise. It's hard to keep track of everything that's going on if everyone knows to hold their tongues when you're nearby."

"So you have spies" Cloud finished for him. Sitting up straighter in his chair.

"In a sense" Tseng admitted. "You've met Kunsel of course"

Leon's head whipped round in shock whilst Cloud just tilted his head calmly "That is...actually that explains a lot"

The Turk director snorted in amusement.

"Why me?" Cloud asked.

"Because you're cute"

The blonde glared at the man across from him until the Wutaian chucked, smirking.

"Why does that bother you?" The Turk asked.

"It would bother you too if everyone treated you like a weak little kid all the time just because you looked _cute_ "

"True" Tseng agreed. "But that is exactly why you are valuable to us"

"Look man..." Leon started, beginning to get frustrated with the situation "...we have had a long day..."

"You look cute." Tseng continued, ignoring the SOLDIER. "But you are strong and confident, able to take charge with ease, able to maintain focus in difficult situations, able to endure immense amounts of pain without even trying. These are valuable things Cloud. Do not underestimate the advantage of being underestimated. Take Reno for example, outwardly he's a complete idiot"

"Hey!" The redhead protested loudly.

"But he is in fact highly intelligent" The Turk leader finished, appeasing his subordinate.

"He just hides it very, very well" The large Turk muttered behind him prompting Reno to give him the finger.

Cloud laughed feeling increasingly comfortable with this situation. Leon didn't look quite as impressed.

"Cloud I don't know about this"

"I don't think you understand the situation Mr Leonhart, Strife doesn't have a choice"

Leon clenched his fists in anger and rose up out of the chair ready to fight their way out of the room.

"Sit down Le" Cloud told him, perfectly calm. Eyes trained on the Turk in front of him. "When do I start?"

"As soon as you pass your exam." He was told "We will of course ensure that you do pass even if your test scores fall short, however given your performance so far I doubt any intervention will be required"

"Gee thanks" The blonde muttered.

Tseng just smiled.

"I have conditions" Cloud told him. "To ensure my full cooperation"

"I figured you would. Go on"

"I already know you are aware of our situation with the Generals"

"Yes"

"We need protection"

"Yes you do"

"You will provide it"

Tseng tilted his head towards the younger man eyebrow raised speculatively. "That's asking quite a lot"

"I'm not asking" Cloud told him coldly. "You want me. Leon is part of that parcel. Anything happens to him and you had better prey you aren't one of the ones who underestimates me because I assure you I am capable of far more than you have yet seen from me and you do not want to be on the wrong side of me when I'm angry"

Tseng nodded calmly, accepting the boys assertions without question.

"The Generals pose a significant risk to Leon at the moment. Attempts to reason with them have failed. Now I know you had already planned to recruit me and you would have already known this would be my condition so I can only assume you already have a plan to deal with it"

"We do"

"and?" Cloud prompted.

"and we are transferring your boyfriend back to Junon."

Leon's eyes widened in surprise "What?"

"They know who you are now and are already preparing to have you forcibly removed from Strife's life, with Fairs connections every SOLDIER in this army is about to become your enemy. Junon is a safe place, you will be far enough away that they don't consider you an immediate threat, I can pull stings to keep them away from you and as they don't have the same influence in Junon as they have here you should be fine. I will transfer your friends with you for added protection, hopefully Mr Dincht's own influence can help soften people's opinions enough that this whole thing will blow over"

"How soon can I transfer to Junon too?" Cloud asked.

"You will be eligible for transfer six months after your first mako injection"

The Cadet slammed his fist down on the table in front of him in anger "So that's it? We have to spend another year apart?"

"It's better than the alternative is it not?"

The blonde grit his teeth in frustration wishing there was another way but he couldn't see one. He released the breath he was holding slowly. Forcing himself to calm.

"Ok."

Leon stared across at his lover wishing there was anything he could do to fix this mess but knowing there wasn't. Cloud had always been the one who was good at fixing things. Even now it was Clouds deal with these men that was giving them their best chance.

"When do I leave?"

"There is a helicopter on the roof that will take you to Junon tonight, I have people bringing your things up now"

Both men felt their hearts plummet. _That soon?_

Cloud sighed heavily resigning himself to the situation as much as he hated it. "Can we have some time alone before he leaves?" He requested.

The redheaded Turk wolf whistled and wriggled his eyebrows when Cloud turned to glare at him.

"Of course" Tseng told him. "There is a room available you can use"

"Thanks" The blonde replied softly.

...

"What are we gonna do Cloud?" Leon asked sadly, perched on the edge of the mattress.

"I don't know baby" The blonde whispered.

"I don't like this"

"Neither do I, but it's the only option we have right now"

"I know" Leon watched Cloud pace in front of him, the blondes agitation clear. After a few minutes he stood up, taking hold of the younger mans arms gently and stopping his movements. His hands slid down to take Clouds hands in his own, holding tight as if afraid to let go.

"So..." Leon breathed "...one last night together before I go, we should make it count"

Cloud stood still, considering the options available to them, his cuts from earlier were still unhealed although the blood was now dried around them.

Pain had always calmed him.

Always made him feel in control even when he wasn't.

He wasn't in control at the moment. This entire situation was completely out of his hands. His whole world crashing down around him. Pain would ground him. A beating or a flogging would give him back the clarity and peace he had lost.

But right now there was only one thing he wanted.

"Kiss me"


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey"

"Hey"

"So how's Junon?"

"Lonely and far from you."

Cloud sighed. The bitterness in Leon's tone was strong.

"I miss you too" He whispered sadly.

The brunettes voice softened in response. "I'm sorry baby. I know we need to make the best of this it's just..."

"I get it" Cloud told him "I do" and he did. This whole situation was a total clusterfuck.

"How's your training coming? The exam isn't far off right?"

"Yeah, it's going good. I'm expecting a reasonable grade." Even if he didn't the Turks would fiddle the results anyway. That was as much of a joke as the rest of this. "Just a few more months"

They had been separated before, he told himself. This was no different. Except it was. Everything was different.

"Have you had any trouble?" He asked anxiously. They all knew Zack had sent messages out to his friends in Junon warning them about Leon. Clouds blood had run cold when he first heard. He had known it would happen of course, but knowing and actually confirming it was were very different.

He hated his old friends so much right now.

"Nothing me and the guys couldn't handle" Leon reassured him "Zell screamed at a few of the worst offenders and they backed down. Everyone knows he wouldn't defend me if what Zack's saying was true. I swear that crazy blonde will go far one day"

Cloud laughed. Zell would be a great leader if he could focus long enough to want to be.

"What about you?" Leon asked. "Any trouble?"

The blonde closed his eyes and clutched the phone to his ear "A little. They keep showing up around me, inviting me to hang out like before"

Even though Leon didn't speak Cloud could hear him fuming down the phone.

"I screamed at them to fuck off" Cloud admitted. It had cost him a week scrubbing bathrooms since he did it in front of an entire training hall of SOLDIERs including his Drill Sergeant, but it had been worth it just to see the misery on their faces. He was so fucking angry.

Leon laughed lightly at that, before Cloud heard him sigh too.

"This is my fault" The brunette muttered.

Blue eyes widened in horror "No! Le this is not your fault"

"It is" The other man insisted, the break in his voice evident even through the phone and moving Cloud to tears "If i had just brought a cure with me"

"No! You didn't know we were going to be doing that. It was my idea...I should have been more careful...i should have stayed quieter"

"No Cloud I left you there. Alone...I shouldn't have...I left you alone in that state...if I had just..."

"STOP"

The line went quiet and for a moment all either man could hear was heavy breathing

"We aren't doing this" Cloud told him firmly. "This isn't our fault. None of it. Its them. Their ignorance. We were just doing what we do and we shouldn't have to hide or explain ourselves to anyone. We told the truth and that should have been enough. This is their fault. Not yours. Not mine"

He waited patiently, listening to the sound of Leon's breathing as it slowed, becoming more even "Yeah" The other man finally agreed. "Sorry, I was just..."

"I know" Cloud assured him. "I know"

Just a few more months he told himself. All of this would blow over. They just had to be patient.

"I miss you so much"

"Me too baby"

They stayed on the line for another hour, talking about anything and everything in that easy way they always had and pretending for a moment that everything was alright again. That they were safe and happy and together and the space between them was nothing but a bad dream.

When they finally accepted that it was time to say goodbye neither man was any more satisfied with their circumstances but they promised to be strong for eachother. Those last goodbyes were agony to speak.

Just a few more months they told themselves. It will all be ok.


	21. Chapter 21

"He's arriving at six" Kunsel told him.

Cloud wrung his hands nervously. This was risky.

Leon was coming back to Midgar. Secretly of course. It still wasn't safe for the older man to be around Cloud publicly. Not with the crazy foursome running about.

But it had been months and both men had become restless and needed to see each other. It was bizarre. The last time Leon had been transferred they spent almost a whole year apart without issue; without this burning need to be together again. This time they just couldn't.

It was different this time though. This time there was more than space between them.

The garage was a safe place.

The Turks assured them of that. The others didn't even know it existed.

That's where they were meeting.

Official records showed that Leon was on a mission with Zell and Seifer. All three were in fact here in Midgar, the blondes providing extra security for their friend in case anything went wrong. Thankfully for their schemes Zack's most trusted spy happened to be Kunsel who was of course feeding him false information.

Cloud had to admit Turks were useful friends. If friends was the correct term.

"Thanks" He smiled, genuinely grateful. He needed this so badly.

"No problem" Kunsel nodded. "You only get two days so make the most of them"

Cloud didn't need to be told twice. He was cautious by nature. Even more so now considering the consequences of the last time he had been careless. Consequences they were still suffering through.

"Tell him I'll be there at 6:30. My classes don't let out early enough to get there any sooner. Not without raising suspicion"

The Turk/SOLDIER nodded again.

"I'll let him know"

...

Leon ran his hand along the seat of his bike. He had missed this thing. Not as much as he had missed Cloud of course but still...he had missed it. Missed the freedom he felt when riding it. Speeding along the desert trails side by side with his love; the wind in their hair and the whole world in front of them.

He missed freedom altogether.

The freedom to be himself without shame or fear. Without judgment.

The freedom to love who he loved, the way he wanted to love him.

Cloud would be arriving soon.

Leon let his hand dropped and wandered over to the camp bed in the corner. Running his fingers idly over the hooped shackles attached to the wall.

This wasn't just about seeing each other. It was more than that.

It was defiance. It was their 'fuck you' to everyone who would keep them apart.

The brown haired man lay back on the bed and sighed.

Two days. Maybe they could take the bikes out?

Maybe not. Might be too risky.

Did the Generals even know they had bikes?

Had Cloud ever mentioned to them he could ride? Back when they were friends?

He didn't know. Would have to ask when he got here.

They had two days. Not much time but it was enough.

They would make every moment count.

...

The blonde made his way down the corridor quickly, his grin wide and eager.

Two days. Two whole days. This was going to be wonderful.

He turned a corner into the next corridor and then out into the courtyard, keeping to the shadows. Fifteen minutes more and he would be home.

The attack came without warning, one moment his feet were on the ground, the next there was a bag over his head and a pair of shoulders under his stomach as he was hefted into the air and carried away.

He tried to scream but a hand clamped itself over his mouth.

What was happening?

Left, left, right, left, stairs...three flights, maybe four? A long corridor, left, right, right, right more stairs, where were they going?

They stopped, he heard keys, a door, they were going through a door, what door?

"Set him down"

 _Zack?_

The blindfold was removed and Cloud found himself in the middle of Angeal's apartment, all four of his former friends surrounding him.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?"

They at least had the decency to look guilty. "We're sorry we had to resort to this baby. You didn't leave us much choice."

"Resort to what? Kidnapping? What are you planning to do now? Keep me prisoner here!?"

"Cloud, we have tried to help you, tried to find ways to show you that what is happening to you is not ok but you have resisted us at every turn so now we are going to try a different tactic" They edged closer.

Cloud felt panic rise up in him. "What are you going to do?"

"We are going to show you another way. Show you what a good loving relationship should be like"

The blonde was about to respond when he was grabbed again and held in place. He struggled against the grip even as he knew it was futile.

The sound of a key turning behind him told Cloud that all escape routes had been shut off. They clearly weren't taking any chances.

Blue eyes glared in anger hoping it would cover his fear. Why tonight? Did they know about Leon?

Did they know he was in town?

He wanted to ask but couldn't. If they didn't know he would risk exposing his lover.

He just had to get through whatever charade these lunatics had planned and then get out of here.

"What is wrong with you fuckers?"

Zack winced at the boys language and looked sad as Cloud continued to glare at him.

His eyes were hard and fierce as the four men manoeuvred him into a chair. Ropes appearing from somewhere to tie him down."We are going to show you how good it could be if you just trusted us"

Cloud had heard this bullshit over and over again these last few months. It was as meaningless now as it had been the first time he heard it. He felt sick at having to sit through this insanity again.

Irritation quickly turned to dread however...as Zack suddenly began to undress.


	22. Chapter 22

Cloud wasn't certain whether this counted as sexual assault or not.

It was bizarre and uncomfortable and definitely happening without his consent. Happening, in spite of some very violent and vocal protest on his part actually.

Still they weren't actually touching him. Thank the goddess for small mercies.

He was tied to a chair.

Not an unusual occurrence for him, he was frequently tied to chairs during playtime, except this time Leon was not the one who tied him to it and more importantly he was not the one who made the decision to be tied to it.

Cloud scrunched his eyes closed and tried his hardest to drown out the rest of the room, determined not to be drawn into this ridiculous spectacle.

To his left Genesis tried to coax him into opening his eyes.

To his right Sephiroth was providing a running commentary of what was going on and why it was so very important for Cloud to see this.

In front of him Zack and Angeal were fucking.

Or making sweet, tender love as they put it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" he asked for the tenth time that night.

Or tried to ask. It was hard to be articulate around the gag they had recently jammed in his mouth.

It came out more like "Mhhhufumhngfisufeffo"

The fucking continued, their pace growing faster and more erratic he deduced from the screeching sound the springs were making. Angeal began to pant and groan as he neared climax, Zack whined and urged him to keep going.

There was a slick squelching sound as the older man took his youngest lover in hand and gently jerked him to completion as the ravenette keened in pleasure.

"You see how well he takes care of him Cloud? He could take care of you too. We all could. We would treat you right. The way you deserve."

Cloud flinched away from the hand that tried to stroke his hair, letting out a frustrated screech that could be heard even through the gag.

When his shoulders started to shake even Cloud wasn't sure if he was laughing in hysteria or crying in frustration, not until he felt the hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

 _I want to go home._

 _I want Leon._

As the unwanted show in front of him came to an end the stress and anger of the situation became too much and Cloud just broke down. They removed the gag when he began to struggle for breath and he coughed, panting around sobs. When finally he regained his breath the blonde wasted no time making his thoughts known.

"You're insane, you twisted fucking perverts. If I didn't want to be with you before you can bet your fucking life I don't want to now. Why are you doing this? How could you do this? You're supposed to be my friends."

Their eyes looked sad as they took in is words. They knew their chances with him were dwindling by the second.

Zack sighed "We don't mind if you don't want to go out with _us_ Cloud. It will hurt to see you with someone else but we can deal. We just want you to be with someone good. Someone who treats you well"

"Not someone who hurts you for their sick amusement." Sephiroth added with a growl

"He hurts me for _my_ amusement!" Cloud screeched, willing them to understand even though he knew it was useless.

The looked sad again. Pitying.

"We know you think that…"

"No you don't! You don't know anything! You fucking lunatics don't know a single fucking thing!" He screamed. Screamed and struggled against his bindings, cursing their names sobbing inconsolably now. "I hate you. I fucking hate you people. Let me go! Let me go back to Leon"

...

"It's been two hours. He still isn't here. Something has happened!"

Leon paced back and forth across the room in agitation holding the phone to his ear and almost growling into it. On the other end Kunsel assured the brunette he would find out what he could and call back. Then the line went dead.

Leon almost threw the phone to the ground in anger. Only the fear of cutting off his only means of communication on Clouds whereabouts was enough to restrain him.

Zell and Seifer watched their friend pace across the small space from their seat on the camping bed. They had been at the garage for an hour. Ever since Leon had called them in a panic to say Cloud hadn't shown up at the agreed time.

They were all getting increasingly worried as the minutes ticked by.

"Do you think it's the Generals?" Zell wondered out loud nervously.

"Of course it fucking is" Leon shouted at him. "What else would it be?"

The younger man cringed away from his friends anger and Seifer placed a comforting arm around the other blondes shoulders. "The Turks are looking now." He tried to appease Leon "They will find him in no time. Just stay calm."

"Don't fucking talk to me about calm!" The angry man screamed.

Seifer was ready to argue back when the phone rang again.

"Did you find him?"

"Good evening to you too Mr Leonhart"

"Tseng? Where's Kunsel? Did you find Cloud?"

"Our cameras show Mr Strife was seized by General Rhapsodos around 6:15 this evening and taken to General Hewley's apartment. Kunsel is on his way there now with a team to retrieve him"

The last part of this was heard by Seifer whom the phone was flung towards. He quickly asked the Turk to repeat the first half as his feet carried him out the door.

Leon was already half way down the street.


	23. Chapter 23

Genesis was just easing his throat around Sephiroths cock, the silver haired man urging him on with pleased groans, when the knock came heavy and insistent at the door.

Angeal quickly donned a robe and made his way out to answer it as Cloud screeched around the gag they had returned to his mouth and struggled in the chair, desperately hoping to get the visitors attention. Angeal closed the bedroom door behind him to hide the rest of the group and further muffle the blondes cries.

The large SOLDIER opened to door to find a mixed group of SOLDIERs and Turks outside (In fact they were all Turks but he wasn't authorised to know that) His eyes fixed on the helmeted man at the front of the group. "Kunsel? What are you...?"

"Where is Cadet Strife?"

Angeal flinched, "Strife? um.." Mako eyes darted nervously towards the bedroom for a moment before returning back to the visitors at his door. Kunsel snorted internally, a Turk would never have given such an obvious tell. SOLDIERs were so easy.

"He failed to show up to a scheduled meeting" The Turk/SOLDIER informed the other man "Given recent events concerns were raised. Our inquiries revealed that General Rhapsodos carried him here several hours ago. Where is he?"

"Yes" Angeal agreed hastily, mind whirring for an explanation "He um..he agreed to come over. Him and Genesis were just messing about" The large man smiled awkwardly and Kunsel wondered if he was genuinely expected to believe this crap. "We're just watching TV" Angeal finished.

"Great" Kunsel smiled. The SOLDEIR sagged in relief."If I can just speak with him for a moment.."

Angeal surged forward to bock the door, his whole body once more tense and on edge. "Um...that's not necessary."

"With all due respect Sir I believe it is"

"You are not entering my home"

"I just want to confirm Strife is alright."

"Of course he's alright he's with us" The General snapped getting more and more defensive. "Now if that's all Sergeant" He went to shut the door. Kunsel sighed internally as the older man tried to pull rank on him.

Half a dozen Turks and Turk/SOLDIERS drew their weapons simultaneously as Kunsel forced himself through the door before it closed. Angeal responded violently trying to force the other man out until he found a gun at his temple and a knife at his throat.

Zack's voice behind him alerted the General to his younger lovers presence in the hall, having been drawn out of the bedroom by the sounds of a commotion. Angeal shifted his body to shield the other man as Turks invaded their home.

"Strife will be coming with us" Kunsel told them as his colleagues kept their weapons trained on the SODIERS.

"Kunsel, what the hell man!?" Zack cried in confusion, not understanding why his friend was ambushing them like this.

"You kidnapped a Cadet Zack" Kunsel reminded him tersely. "And I have every reason to believe you are now holding here against his will and that his safety is at risk"

"His safety?!" Zack shouted "We're the only ones protecting him!"

"Really?" one of the Turk/SOLDIERS queried, skirting around the two angry men in an attempt to get closer to the captive blonde. "Cos that's not what it looks like to me or any other same human being."

Zack lunged forward to pull the man back before he got any closer to the bedroom when he suddenly found a blade in front of his face.

Angeal yanked Zack towards him, very aware that they were outnumbered, undressed and unarmed in close quarters.

The creek of a door swinging open preceded Genesis and Sephiroth's arrival into the dispute. They emerged from the bedroom looking furious, shutting to door behind them to close off Cloud from sight once more.

Genesis was wearing a similar robe to Angeal and Zack. Sephiroth was completely bare.

The Turks didn't even flinch.

...

Cloud hissed as he slid his arms back, skin chaffing as it was tugged against the ropes.

They hadn't done them too tight. Even now they were far too afraid of hurting him. That gave him just enough room to sip free if he wriggled just right. It burned through, rope piercing his skin, tearing through it like butter as he exerted more and more force.

Another man might have stopped. Put off by the pain but Cloud was unbothered. He could hear his captors arguing with his rescuers in the next room and had to get out of there.

...

Back in the hall the Turk who had spoken previously smirked "Do you always entertain guests in the nude?"

Sephiroth glared at the man with ice cold fury before turning it on the rest of the group "What is the meaning of this?"

Kunsel answered. His own voice just as cold "We have every reason to believe you four are currently carrying out a sexual assault on Cadet Cloud Strife..."

"THATS A LIE!" Genesis roared "We would never do that!"

"...and you are all under arrest" Kunsel continued amazed that they were still denying it even as they stood here half naked (or fully naked in Sephiroths case) with the Cadet in question locked in their bedroom.

"You can't do that Sergeant." The silver General sneered.

"Yes he can" A calm voice told him. Everyone's attention turned to the doorway where Directors Tseng and Lazard were both entering the apartment. It was the blonde who had spoken and all four SOLDIERs felt a sinking disappointment. Their own superior wasn't even on their side. They were alone.

They clenched their fists.

Four forms all fell into fighting stances. They were alone.

The only thing left to do was fight.

For Cloud!

It was too late though.

Without the slightest warning which might have given the SOLDIERS time to defend themselves, shots were fired simultaneously into each their necks.

Four bodies hit the floor with a crash.

"Holy shit!" Zell screamed, skidding into the room just after Leon who ignored the bodies entirely and went straight to the bedroom in search of Cloud. "You killed them!"

Seifer arrived right behind his two friends, his eyes going wide at the sight that met him.

Tseng raised an eyebrow calmly at the SOLDIERs panicked expressions. "We tranquilised them."

It was something the labs had cooked up a while ago. Specially designed for use on SOLDIERs.

A little insurance policy.

Couldn't have a bunch of super enhanced weapons running about the place with no way to keep them in line if something went wrong after all.

"Oh" Zell muttered running his hand through his hair bashfully. "Ok, then"

...

Cloud and Leon stepped out into the hall together. The brunette had arrived just as Cloud freed himself from the chair. Which was just as well; If he had gotten there to find Cloud still tied down the furious man would have returned to the living room before the blonde could stop him to finish off the four SOLDIERS without a second thought.

As it was Cloud threw himself towards his lover and begged to be held; emotions overwhelming him.

When they had finally calmed enough to go back out Cloud face was set like stone. He was determined that the Turks would not see him cry. Not now that he was set to become one of them.

He did make sure to stomp on each of the four bodies as he stepped over them though, letting all his frustration be known.

"Are you alright Cloud?" Tseng asked kindly. Eyes looking pointedly at the Cadets bloodied arms still raw from rope burn.

"I'm fine Sir. Thank you."

Lazard sighed heavily as he looked down at his elite warriors, still in shock at their behaviour.

"What are we going to do?" He asked. "They are our top SOLDIERS and I don't believe they are going to back down. If this goes as far as the president he may just let them have their way."

Leon's hand clenched around Clouds, a snarl on his handsome face making him look wild. That was not going to happen on his watch and he was about to say as much when Cloud cut in, his voice calm and determined.

"If you'll consent to it Sir. I have an idea"


	24. Chapter 24

In a secure and sparsely furnished room under the SHINRA building four men slowly regained consciousness.

As would be expected from those who have been dosed with a high powered sleeping toxin designed specifically for use on SOLDIERS their return to the land of the living was slow and for some time they remained groggy and disorientated. Almost two hours after the first of the four had tiredly flicked an eyelid all of the captives were finally fully awake and acutely aware of their surroundings.

The most notable factors of the their situation were as follows;

1) They were tied to chairs. Chained actually. With reinforced metal that even they couldn't hope to break, the chairs themselves were made from the same metal and anchored to the floor. Someone really didn't want them to get out.

2) They were clothed. This was an interesting factor considering the circumstances that had landed them here. It seems the Turks had actually taken the effort to redress them.

3) They were positioned in a slight semicircle, like an audience, all of their chairs facing towards one side of the room. A table stood in front of them; a simple metal table typical of the ones in the Turks official interrogation rooms. Something told them this was not one of the Turks official rooms.

4) They were being watched. The camera was behind them. In the top corner to their right. They couldn't see it from here, but they could hear it, a low distinct humming that none but SOLDIERS could have detected and even then only because they were stuck in a quiet room with nothing else to do but pick out all the details.

"What the fuck are they thinking!?" Genesis fumed shortly after he regained the ability to speak.

"I don't know" Sephiroth responded, the silver haired man being the only other one of the group to have also reached that point. It took another ten minutes for Angeal to join them. A further twenty for Zack.

After that the time was passed periodically ranting about how much their captors were going to regret this, assuring each other that they were in the right, wondering after Cloud and quietly assessing the room to determine if there was any means of escape. So far no.

The tap of approaching footsteps silenced the latest discussion and the restrained SOLDIERS all froze in anticipation.

The door was behind them and swung open almost silently, with little more than a rush of air to indicate it had moved at all. Seven people entered the room. The first was Cloud who moved to stand at the front of the room by the table.

The four men all breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of him.

"Oh sweetheart we're so glad you're ok" Zack gushed grinning happily.

Cloud stared at him in amazement. After everything they still didn't get it.

"No thanks to you" he hissed growing even more irritated at the sadness and confusion that settled on his former friends face in response.

"We were trying to help you" Sephiroth insisted, earning nods of agreement from his lovers.

Cloud sighed. This was their last hope. He just preyed it worked.

"I know you were. That's why we're here." Tired blue eyes looked behind the seated SOLDIERs to where Leon was waiting, beckoning the older man to come stand beside him. A large bag was clasped in the brunettes hand which he set on the table top with a heavy clunk.

Their captives all glared in anger. "Why is he here?"

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I'll explain this in simple terms since you guys seem to struggle with understanding even the most basic concepts. You have pissed me off. More than that you have violated me. Abused me!"

"Us!?" Zack screeched "He's the one who..."

"SHUT UP!"

The angry scream shocked the four men into silence. Even Leon flinched slightly at his lovers side.

Clouds breathing became laboured in his anger. "You are the worst friends I have ever had and I can't even express how much I hate you right now and I honestly wish I could just walk out of here, shut that door and never open it again. But I can't. Because although you are bastards. You are famous powerful bastards, and we have to let you go.

Despite all their anger and indignation at what they perceived to be highly unjust criticism the captive SOLDIERs felt a sense of smug satisfaction at hearing that.

"So what do you plan to do then?" Angeal asked "You know that as long as we live we cannot allow you to remain in harm's way. Cannot stand idle while you suffer..."

"The only suffering I have endured has been at your hands" The blonde told him with venom in his voice.

The dark haired man frowned and fell silent so Cloud continued.

"We will eventually have to let you go and we know that you won't let this drop. Every attempt so far to explain the situation to you has failed. At the same time we cannot accept you ruining our relationship"

"That is not what a relationship is" Genesis hissed, Cloud ignored him and persevered.

"The only hope we have is to convince you that what we have told you is true and that we really are in a loving if unconventional relationship. I know that no amount of words will ever do that, so we are resorting to our last available option."

The SOLDIERS waited in silence.

The blonde took a deep calming breath and reached out to gently squeeze his lovers hand in his own for support.

"You were kind enough to put on a show for me." He declared, glaring at each of them in turn "So we have decided to put on a show for you."

...

Earlier that night...

"What the hell is this?" Zell asked with a horrified expression puling a bizarre contraption from his friends toy box.

"Cock cage" Cloud supplied helpfully, glancing up from where he was sorting through a bag of various paddles. Zell quickly dropped the cage back into the box with a grimace. "You guys have some really weird tastes"

"We don't use a lot of it" Leon admitted crouching on the other side of the box to pull out a length of rope. "We like to experiment and its led to us buying quite a few things we try once and then throw in here and forget about.

"Like this?" Seifer questioned holding up a medium sized glass butt plug with a faux tail attached.

Leon frowned at it for a moment in confusion, trying to remember when they had ever used it. "I think we bought that for a pet party"

"A what?" Zell blinked.

"Sex party where the subs act like pets" Cloud told him "Usually dogs. Sometimes cats but most pet parties stick to a single animal. You know, like puppy play?"

"People do that?" Zell wondered.

Leon snorted at his friend. "You really are an innocent thing aren't you Zell?"

The young blonde pulled a face then laughed and threw a dildo at the brunette in protest. "Just because I'm not a sex mad, kinky freak doesn't mean I'm innocent."

"Sure" Leon laughed throwing another dildo back.

"We never even went to that party in the end." Cloud admitted. "Couldn't agree on the logistics"

Seifer raised an eyebrow at him silently asking for clarification as several sex toys flew past his head.

Cloud snorted as he watched his lover and their friend jump up and begin a play fight each wielding dildos like swords. The cadet turned back towards the elder blonde "Pet play is based around pet and master with the master providing rewards and punishments depending on the pets behaviour and whether they are obedient. With our dynamic we couldn't decide which role we would each take because I'm both the master and the one who receives the punishments"

"Fair enough" Seifer nodded still regarding the toy in his hand. "So you never used this then?"

"Nope"

"Mind if I take it?" The SOLDIER asked.

If Cloud was surprised he didn't show it. "Help yourself"

Once Zell and Leon were done with their play fight they all returned to sorting through the toys for items the two lovers would be using in their show later. Due to the purpose of their show there were strict criteria on what they could and couldn't use so every item was being carefully scrutinised.

Rule 1, only use things the SOLDIERS are likely to have heard of and which are least likely to freak them out.

Rule 2, nothing that is likely to trigger a negative reaction in either Leon or Cloud. There were a few toys they had each had bad experiences with in the past. Most of them with previous partners.

Rule 3, nothing they would feel embarrassed about later, so humiliation play was off the table. Seifer and Zell were going to be present too for security reasons, just in case one of the SOLDIERS somehow broke free. They still wanted to be able to look their friends in the eye after this.

Rule 4, it had to leave marks to drive the message across but they couldn't be too severe, once again so they wouldn't freak the SOLDIERS out.

"Ok so we'll take a cane, a paddle and a flogger" Cloud ticked off, placing the items in the bag. "We'll leave behind the whip, knives and blowtorch."

Even Seifer paled at that one. "Blowtorch?"

"Don't worry" Cloud laughed "That isn't used on me"

"Thank fuck"

"We use it to heat metal for branding" Leon explained.

Both of the other blondes looked horrified "How is that any better?" Zell asked.

"We heal them after" Cloud assured them. "Well, most of them"

"Most?"

"I've got a few scars I kept."

Seifer took a deep breath as he processed the extent of his friends masochism knowing that his was only getting a glimpse of it even now. "Ok then"

"What's this?" Leon asked, pulling a small cardboard box from the bottom of the toy chest. It was about the size of a shoe box and sealed shut with tape. He had never seen it before. When he shook it there was a metallic jingling sound.

Cloud quickly reach over and took it off of him, returning it to the bottom of the chest. "leave that one." He said with a secretive grin "That's for my birthday."

"Your birthday?" Leon frowned "Mine is sooner"

Cloud nodded in agreement "Yeah but what I have planed is a little bloody for your tastes. It will definitely be more for me."

At the look of slight alarm on Leon's face the blond laughed "Don't worry. I have something nice planed for your birthday too"

All three of the SOLDIERS stared at the box nervously wondering what was inside. Leon knew he would find out in three months, assuming tonight went to plan and he wasn't murdered by angry SOLDIERs before then.

He wasn't sure whether to be excited or terrified.

"Ok" Cloud said throwing the last items into the bag. "Anyone heard from Kunsel yet?"

"They woke up an hour ago" Seifer informed him answering the unspoken question.

Leon nodded feeling his stomach plummet with nervousness "We should head over now then. Better to get this over with."

The four men all stood up and made their way to the door.

"You guys go ahead" Cloud told them noticing his lovers distress. "We'll catch up."

Seifer nodded and took the bag of toys out to the car with Zell trailing behind.

Once they were alone Cloud turned towards his boyfriend who was staring at the ground and clenching his feet. "You ok?"

The brunette shook his head.

"I'm so angry Cloud. I'm so angry that they have forced us to resort to this. I want to hurt them. I want to hurt you to hurt them. I want to make you bleed just to see them cry and I know that that's wrong and bad but I..."

"Hey, hey, hey" Cloud shushed "That isn't bad. I feel the same."

The blonde reached out to his lover but Leon flinched back. Cloud kept a slight distance, hoping for his love to calm "You wouldn't hurt me without permission would you?"

Leon thought for a moment before shaking his head slowly. Cloud took that as his cue to move closer to place his hand on Leon's arm "You wouldn't hurt me any more than I permit you to, would you?"

Leon shook his head again and Cloud moved forward again, drawing him into a hug "Then you need to trust that I know what I want and need and that I know what you want and need. Then you need to trust that what I ask for is an appropriate balance between those two. Can you do that?"

The brunette SOLDIER clutched his boyfriend tighter and nodded. "I can"

"Good." Cloud lifted up on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lovers lips smiling when he felt the other man relax into it "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Let's go then"

* * *

I had intended to continue this chapter further but writers block has hit me again. Off to Italy tomorrow so hopefully I will get some inspiration to finish this story. Thanks to everyone still reading and sorry for the long waits between chapters.


	25. Chapter 25

Cloud's footsteps echoed around the room as he walked, every movement precise and deliberate as he circled his lover.

His eyes were focused entirely on the brunette in front of him. On every breath. Every twitch. Every sign of distress. There were more than a few.

Leon really didn't want to be here. No one in this room did.

Well... except maybe Seifer...and Reno. They didn't seem to mind this at all actually. Oddly enough that actually helped relax Cloud quite a lot. His voyeuristic side latched onto the knowledge he had some interested viewers and he found himself playing for those two rather than his true intended audience.

The four SOLDIERS in the centre of the room really, really didn't want to be here.

They had in fact been very vocal against everything that was happening.

Two Turks had been bitten whilst attempting to gag them and Cloud had eventually stepped in to do it himself knowing that the four men would never even consider harming him. Even now when he was the reason they were tied to chairs.

The room fell silent as the blonde stopped, fingertips resting against his lovers chest gently until he felt the other mans breathing even out.

Leon was wearing a collar. An old relic from a previous relationship he had never gotten around to throwing away. He had never worn anything like that with Cloud before. Never needed to.

The balance of power between them had always been felt explicitly without the need for props, but this was a show and visual aids would help them get the message across.

it shouldn't be needed Leon thought.

The power and dominance Cloud radiated should be enough. But these four were idiots that refused to see it.

Tonight they would see it though. They would be forced to see it.

"Undress me"

It was a simple start. Not too distressing for their spectators and it would make Cloud feel far more comfortable.

Despite their previous insistence on not watching this, Zack even going so far as screwing his eyes shut, his whole face scrunched up in the effort, the blonde noted that all four SOLDIERs were at least peaking as his skin was slowly revealed to them.

How long had they wanted to see him bared to them?

How often had they dreamed about being the ones to strip him naked?

Imagined their own hands running over his skin just as Leon's were now. Caressing him. Claiming him.

Cloud took a deep breath. He needed to stop thinking about them. Needed a distraction.

As the last scrap of cloth finally fell away leaving him completely exposed a loud wolf whistle pierced the room and the Cadets head whipped towards the grinning redhead at the back of the room. Instinctively he felt his own smile rising to match it. Although he hadn't known the Turk long Cloud was really starting to like Reno. He had a relaxed attitude to everything that was blessedly refreshing.

The interruption was enough to take his mind off of the SOLDIERs and put it back on the task at hand.

Leon was getting fidgety.

"Slap me" Cloud ordered.

The sharp strike was quickly followed by muffled shouts from behind their captives gags. The strained attempts to escaped were renewed with vigour but as before the attempts were wasted effort. Nothing was escaping those chairs.

"Again"

Slap.

"Again"

Slap.

"Again"

Cloud knew he should probably stop soon. Even Reno was starting to wince.

"One more"

Slap.

His cheek felt hot to the touch and was stinging immensely. Cloud sighed in relief, feeling more grounded than he had in months.

Bare feet carried him over to the table.

"We are going to start with a little spanking" He informed the group. "You can deal with that right guys?" He turned to wink at his restrained audience. They did not look impressed.

"Leon baby.."

Leon didn't need to be instructed further, familiarity taking over as he followed his lover to the table where the blonde was already getting into position, bent over the metal surface his smooth behind on display to the room. Cloud could feel everyone's eyes on him and was relieved to note that even Reno was now being quiet.

"Thirty smacks, alternate between cheeks."

The brunette smiled, running his hand softly over Clouds backside, feeling the cool flesh, soft and ready beneath his palm. Soon it would be glowing with heat. He raised his hand and brought it down with a firm smack.

It wasn't as harsh as they would usually be, for the benefit of their audience, but it was enough to echo loudly through the room.

Every strike left an ever deepening flush on the previously pale skin.

At every strike that landed, Cloud moaned loudly, gasping and keening in pleasure. Underneath him his cock was hard, pressing into the table roughly with every strike and making his moans more genuine. He was probably overdoing it a bit but he didn't want there to be any doubt of his enjoying this.

"Ah" he cried out as one strike landed a little harder than the others "Yes. Keep going"

The four soldiers watched on as Cloud cried out for more. Not begging or pleading by any means. He outright demanded it.

Zack continued to screw his eyes shut against the show, refusing to look, but he could still hear every moment and hated it.

Cloud was being hurt. He didn't want this. He couldn't want this!

And yet, there he was, not tied down, just bent over the desk of his own accord, happily taking the strikes as they came one after the other.

Finally it was over and the room went silent waiting for Clouds next move.

"Twenty with the paddle. On my thighs"

The SOLDIERs all jolted at the words knowing that this was going to get worse before it got better. Even if Cloud seemed to be ok he was still being hurt. They couldn't help thinking that Squall was still controlling this somehow.

Maybe it was planned in advance. Scripted. and Cloud was under threat of punishment if he didn't play along. Yet...he didn't seem to be afraid...or hurt really.

Another round of strikes were delivered, this time the use of the paddle made them harsher than the last, leaving solid welts where the edge of the board collided with skin.

Still Cloud demanded more.

Genesis winced at the sight of a drop of blood welling up where one of the strikes hit. He tugged his arms against the bonds but couldn't move. Cloud remained where he was, not fighting to get away, not crying out in pain, just moaning louder and urging the brown haired SOLDIER to keep going.

The night continued on in the same way.

Angeal growled though his gag as Leon ran a claw and pinwheel over Clouds chest.

Sephiroth thrashed in anger as Cloud stood up straight, arms raised above his head whilst Leon lashed his back with a leather flogger.

Zack cried, weeping silently as Leon fucked Clouds throat roughly, fingers tugging harshly at blonde hair as he pushed him down onto the shaft.

Genesis grit his teeth as Leon bit down into Clouds shoulder, the blonde gasping and clutching the other man closer, leaning into the bite instead of pulling away.

Between each session Cloud made sure to smile at his four former friends to show how happy and comfortable he was with the things happening to him. Every instruction to his lover was clear and concise, leaving no room for doubt that he knew exactly what he was asking for. Never once did he shy away or show any sign of discomfort.

As the night progressed the SOLDIERS struggles grew less intense until at last they stopped struggling altogether, just sat still in their chairs in silence, most of them keeping their eyes closed refusing to watch any more. Zack kept his eyes open now though, staring intently at the pair in front of him. Watching Cloud. He saw every gasp, every moan, every smile.

It was horrifying, every moment, because by the time it was over he could no longer find the strength to believe Cloud didn't want this. He just, seemed so happy.

Blue eyes locked onto Squall with adoration. Even as the brunette SOLDIER hit, scratched and bit him Cloud never looked anything less than delighted with it. He was asking for it. Literally.

Leon in turn was diligent and obedient. Never taking more than Cloud offered, never giving more than was asked of him.

Cloud redressed quickly as Leon returned their toys to the bag. The gags had been removed but the room around them was silent aside from the heavy breathing of the SOLDIERs, each of them worked up with emotions they couldn't explain.

"Well?" Cloud asked, voice sharp. Although the session had calmed him slightly and had been mostly enjoyable despite their audience he was still frustrated with the whole situation. "Did you enjoy the show?"

For a few moments no one spoke. Then Zack took a deep breath, steeling himself. "I want to go home now"

The other three nodded in agreement, all refusing to meet their captors eyes.

Cloud sighed.

"You can leave when I know you are not a threat to me or Leon."

"We were never a threat to you" Sephiroth muttered half-heartedly.

Cloud ignored him and looked to the others. Angeal eventually raised his head and met the blondes eyes. "We'll leave you alone. I swear."

Genesis reluctantly nodded.

"Do you understand now?" Cloud asked them.

They went silent again. Once again Zack was the first to speak. "Yeah" he sighed sadly "We get it"

One by one the other three quietly voiced their agreement.

"You know I love Leon?"

They nodded.

"You know he loves me?"

They nodded again. Slower this time.

"You know that I want this? I enjoy what we do together?"

"We know" Genesis grit out.

"Then you will agree to leave us alone in future" Cloud finished. It wasn't a question this time. It was an order. Delivered with as much authority as any other he had given that night.

This time nodding wasn't enough. He demanded a verbal response.

One by one they all agreed.

Cloud looked to the back of the room where the Turks were quietly waiting out of the way.

"Let them go."

"Are you sure?" Tseng asked. "Perhaps it would be best if you and Mr Leonheart leaves first?"

The blonde glanced again at the four restrained SOLDIERs who each looked physically drained. "No, its fine. Just let them go."

The Turk leader raised an eyebrow in question at being ordered around so openly by his future subordinate but given the circumstances he just let it go and moved to untie the General whilst gesturing for his current subordinates to untie the others.

Soon enough the SOLDIERS were free and left the room hurriedly without looking back. Just quietly making their way out the door and presumably heading back to their homes. Cloud didn't care.

It was over.

"What now?" Seifer asked, taking the bag of toys from Leon and shouldering it.

"Yeah" said Zell, hopping up to sit on the table "What now?"

"Now we all go back to Junon." Cloud told them. "You guys are meant to be there anyway and I've already confirmed my transfer with the Turks. We're leaving first thing in the morning"

"Hey Strife" Reno grinned, returning to the room after checking that the SOLDIERS actually did leave. "Cool show. Very exciting."

A slight pout appeared on the redheads face "Less fucking than I expected though. Weren't you spos'ta fuck?"

Cloud snorted at the Turks crudity.

Leon looked more annoyed by it though. "It wasn't about sex Turk. It was about control."

"Well yeah" Reno nodded"..but it was sort of meant to be a sex show right?"

"No." Leon glared. "We decided that was too personal. Not something we were willing to share with them"

"Or you" Cloud added earning a further pout which he just laughed at.

"They saw more than enough" Leon sighed.

Cloud smiled softly at his lover and took the other man's hand squeezing it gently. "It's over baby"

The brown haired man smiled back weakly. "About time"

...

Things went smoothly after that. The transfer to Junon was uneventful and within a few days all the SOLDIERS that Zack had, had watching them previously suddenly backed down.

Within a few weeks Clouds exams were completed on a special fast track schedule and he was a SOLDIER...and a Turk. He was still coming to terms with that one. At least he didn't have to wear a suit.

Cloud stood alone in his room, Leon was out on patrol and not due back until tomorrow, It was as good a time as any. The blonde clutched a phone in his hand nervously. He knew he had discussed this with Leon and although the other man was not pleased with the idea he had agreed not to stop Cloud if he wanted to go through with it.

On the other end of the line Zack was crying.

"I'm so sorry man, I really am so sorry."

"I know"

"I just...I thought you were in trouble and I just wanted you to be safe"

"I know"

"I never meant to hurt you Cloud...I was trying to save you"

"I know Zack. But I didn't need saving"

"I didn't know that...how was I supposed to.."

"I told you Zack. Multiple times. You were supposed to trust me. You were supposed to respect me as a friend and listen when I spoke instead of assuming you knew my mind better than me"

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too Zack. I miss all you guys. I miss our friendship"

"So you forgive us?"

"Not even close. But I want to. And I hope that in time I might be able to"

"I hope so too."

"You'll have to earn it though. You guys really scared me"

"I know. We'll do whatever we can"

"For now let's just talk ok?"

"Ok. Let's talk"

There would be a long way to go and things would never be the same as before, but it was a start.

* * *

You will be pleased to know that, that is the end and there will be no more waiting for new chapters. Hope you liked it. Sorry if you didn't.

Sorry also for the ridiculously long wait. I will be adding an extra chapter for Clouds birthday at some point for anyone who wants to know what's in the box.


End file.
